


There's Hate In Your Body

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinted Relationships, M/M, also humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 35,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't common, not by far. Maybe if it was, there wouldn't be kids out on the streets because of their unforgiving parents.<br/>The Disease, they called it.<br/>Something that changed the way your brain and body worked, screwed with your DNA and infected the entire person. It gave certain individuals powers and a permanent target on their head. People like Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File: Gavin Free

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, this idea has been swimming around in my head forever. Please leave a comment if you're interested in it c:

"Are you really sure about this, Geoff?"

_There's rain everywhere, a dark sky above them. Two kids are running, panting as they struggle to catch their breath, but there's no hope. Footsteps are close behind, angry voice yelling, people continue to chase. The smaller kid looks to his friend with sad eyes, receiving nothing in response. To him, everything is hopeless._

"Do I look unsure to you, Jack?"

_The older kid suddenly yanks on his friends arm and pulls him in the direction of an alleyway. Even then, the voices and footsteps follow them, forcing them to push further. He shouts something to the younger kid, something that makes him smile with tears in his eyes. They make another sharp turn and nearly slip on the asphalt. They just keep running and never stop._

"We're finally living normal lives...why would we ruin that?"

_The two boys suddenly hit a dead-end, fear gripping at their very being. The end has finally come for them and they choose to accept it. The older kid turns first, stepping infront of his friend. The younger begins to sob as people corner them, all shouting and yelling. It's almost impossible to hear anything besides the people. One lunges forward, cutting a deep wound into the older child's wrist._

Geoff gripped his wrist and clenched his teeth. "Because we can never live normally."

***

Gavin sat on his bed, chin resting in between his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. He stared at the window, eyes tracing the words written. "FREAK". It was terribly written, with the 'k' incredibly small and the other letters unevenly spaced, but it hurt all the same, of course. How could it not hurt? People had been calling him terrible, terrible things ever since he was diagnosed. Having the Disease only made things harder for him, that was, ontop of moving to America with his family. And now, even at twenty-one, he was forced to hide in his parents home due to the Disease being on his permanent record. No college would ever accept him.

A knock was heard on his door, but he didn't turn to look. He hardly blinked. When it opened, his mother entered with an apathetic expression and a tray of food. "Gavin, dear? I made you--" She then saw the writing on the window and cursed under her breath. With a shake of her head, she set down the food and closed the blinds. "I really wish you would stop staring at that silly writing, love. Now, eat up." Her smile appeared sincere, but when Gavin slowly blinked and looked at her, her body temperature only read as disgusted. He frowned deeply. "You're disgusted with me." He told her simply.

Gavin's mother almost dropped the lamp she was just moving. With a stern and disapproving glare, she gazed at her son. "Gavin David Free! I've told you to stop using your disease on me! I mean it!" With a huff, she promptly left, slamming his bedroom door shut. Gavin only cringed slightly, a bit too used to it by now. He was diagnosed Freshman year, after all. Since then, people only ever read as disappointed or disgusted. It was the Disease that allowed him to see. With just the blink of the eye, Gavin could see body temperatures, various heat signatures, and over time, learned how to read them and translate them to emotions.

He had to admit, it would be a fantastic party trick if things were different. However, they weren't and he was stuck in his room like the freak they all saw him as. The only thing that kept him sane was the laptop computer and X-Box 360 in his room. From there, he met people who didn't know what he was, people who accepted him. Barbara Dunkelman was his closest friend, and she lived all the way in Canada. She was great, always telling stupid jokes and saving his ass in Halo. If he ever was going to tell a friend he was Diseased, she would be the one he would tell.

***

"Are you positive about this?" Jack read through the file, flipping through pages that described the young adult named Gavin Free. "And where the fuck did you even manage to get these?" He added quickly, seeing the huge 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamp on the front of the manila folder. Geoff grinned and pulled out a huge drawer full of similar files. "I dunno. Found them." He sarcastically replied. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to read. "Jesus, this kid has had it rough..." He muttered, gently sifting through hospital photos featuring Gavin. "Yeah, he had it about as rough as we did." Geoff sat down at his computer chair, typing something into google. "Is that why you picked him first?" Jack asked suddenly.

"It's not about how strong their Disease is...it's about who needs help most." Geoff stated, fingers typing furiously. "We're starting a team...I think it's more important we consider some with, uh...more useful skills." Jack coughed slightly and closed the folder. "Jack, we're not leaving him to be fucking beat up." Geoff suddenly turned around and pointed to the large monitor. He had brought up a news story, one from only a year ago about Gavin being almost killed while out shopping with his mother. Jack felt ashamed he ever thought about ignoring the kid's case. "I get it, okay. So...where is he?"

Geoff rolled his eyes and made his way over, opening up the file infront of Jack and jabbing his finger at an address. "That's in California." He stated simply. Jack nodded his head and cracked his knuckles. "I guess we're going on a rode trip then, huh?" Already, Jack was out of his seat and opening the door to their garage. "Let's go." Geoff snatched up his keys and the two hurried away.


	2. Recruitment: Gavin Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can make this fic really enjoyable and I hope everyone enjoys New Years Eve :D  
> Thanks for reading!

Geoff was careful to drive slowly, pulling up to the residence with the utmost care. His eyes narrowed as he peered at the house in the distance. "That should be it. According to the file, that is." He explained, turning to Jack. The bearded man seemed extremely nervous. "What are you so worried about?" Geoff asked, turning off the engine. "Geoff, what the fuck are we supposed to say? Are we just going to walk up to the door and tell the parents that we're forming a super dangerous super fucking hero team? Is that how it's supposed to happen?" Jack nearly ran out of breath trying to get that out in one go.

With a moment for pause, Geoff thought to himself. "Jesus, uh...I guess we can try and talk to the parents, but...Gavin's an adult now. He can make his own decisions. If the parents say no, we talk to him, alright?" Even though Jack seemed incredibly reluctant to agree, he eventually sighed and gave in. "Let's just...go for it." He muttered, opening his door and exiting the vehicle. Geoff followed close behind, looking around the area for anyone still out and about. It was a bit after dinner time, so he figured no one would really be around.

"Geoff, we still don't know what we're going to say..." Jack unhelpfully reminded him, shoulders tensing up. As soon as they were close, Geoff's eyes narrowed and he found himself thinking of an even better plan. "Wait, Jack. I have an idea." Jack stopped in his tracks and peered over where Geoff was looking. The window that said FREAK on it. "...You're going to talk to him, aren't you?" Jack whispered, eyebrows furrowed. "It's better than wasting my time on the parents. I mean, look at me. I'm not exactly an upstanding citizen in most people's eyes." Geoff was already heading towards the window, leaving Jack behind. "Just...be careful."

With Geoff off to talk to Gavin, Jack anxiously made his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. It took a moment, but soon a woman opened the door, frowning expectantly. "Yes?" She asked, waiting for some kind of explanation. Jack cleared his throat and bit at his lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Hello, uh...Mrs. Free. I'm Jack Pattillo." He greeted, probably scaring her already. "...What do you want?" She then inquired, glaring slightly. "I have an...offer to make you this evening. An offer for your son, Gavin." Jack held his breath, unsure of how she would react.

Geoff made his way to the window and tapped on it gently, only having to wait a moment before the blinds were opened. He flinched slightly, but smiled all the same. Gavin stared at him for a long moment, slowly blinking. It felt like eternity, but when Gavin finally opened the window, he tilted his head as if confused. "You...you're happy to see me. I don't understand." He whispered. Geoff straightened up and wetted his lips. "I'm Geoff Ramsey. It's nice to finally meet you, Gavin." He reached out his hand and Gavin took it. "Why are you here, Geoff?" His words were slow and almost practiced, catching Geoff a bit off guard. "I'm here to make an offer."

"What kind of offer? This isn't another so-called cure, is it?" Mrs. Free asked, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "No ma'am, quite the opposite, actually. My partner and I are prepared to take Gavin in and help him use what he was given. To learn to use his powers for good." Jack smiled brightly, trying his best to sell the idea.

"My...powers? But, I'm Diseased. I need a cure, not some bloody self-help course." Gavin argued, once again sitting on his bed. Geoff, who was leaning against his dresser across from him, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You can't think of shit that way. The world wants you to think you have some Disease, but you don't! You're just different. If anything, what you can do...it's a gift, something all your own."

"A gift! That's preposterous!" His mother retorted, adding a laugh for effect. Jack stared at her sadly, realizing very quickly that he wasn't getting through to her. "Ma'am, please. Just listen to me. I'm giving your son the opportunity of a lifetime! He needs this and you need to care about him enough to help him!" Jack was beyond calmly reasoning. The woman laughed again, rather cruely. "All my son needs is a cure! If you can't provide him with that, then we're through speaking. Goodbye!" She then promptly slammed the door in his face and left Jack outsite. He growled and shook with anger. This was exactly why this was a bad idea.

Gavin gazed at the window, which was still open and clenched his fists. "You're mental. I-I can't do anything good for this world. Haven't you heard? I'm SICK. I'm DISEASED." Tears began to well up in his eyes and he slowly blinked, now looking at Geoff. "You...look angry." He noted quietly. "How in the hell can you tell?" Geoff suddenly asked, trying to calm himself down. "Your body temperature...I can see how boiled you are right now. But why?" Gavin sat up a bit, chewing on his lower lip. "Because the world is what's sick. Not you, not me." Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not...you? Can you...?" Gavin trailed off, rubbing at his hands nervously. "Yes, Gavin. I'm Diseased as well."

"What can you do?" He quickly asked, edging closer quickly. "I...it's not important." Geoff assured, eyes looking off to his left. "How'd you find out?" Gavin then asked, now on the edge of his bed. He was downright excited to meet another Diseased like himself. He never had before. "I...don't want to talk about it." Geoff insisted rather coldly. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his legs. "You're sad...what happened, Geoff? Please tell me." At that moment, Jack had made his way to the window as well. "Mother isn't that excited." He told Geoff in a frustrated tone. "Well shit."

"Geoff...is he?" Once again, Gavin trailed off, staring at Jack in the window. "Yeah...he is." Geoff started to walk to the window, hands in his hoodie's pockets. "What now, then?" Jack whispered, hand at the back of his own neck. Geoff glanced back at Gavin and frowned. "Gavin...will you come with us? Join the Hunters? We promise we'll do our best to keep you safe and happy." There was a long pause, the room filled with silence.  
"Of course I will."


	3. File: Michael Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe one more chapter, I really can't help it :'D

Gavin spun round and round in Geoff's chair, giggling much like a teenage girl. "Dude, you're going to get sick." Geoff commented with a raised eyebrow. "Nu-uh, I can stop before that!" Gavin insisted inbetween his bursts of laughter. "You're literally a stupid little kid who says they can stop eating their Halloween candy whenever they want." The older man grinned and put a hand on the back of the chair, stopping it. "And you're a mincey little spaff!" Gavin retorted with a pout. "Dude, we only speak American around here." With a chuckle, he ruffled Gavin's hair and shook his head. Then Jack walked in.

"You guys are so loud, I can hear you from upstairs. Now, who's hungry?" Jack smiled as the other two raised their hands. He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Alright, it's on the table. Go get it." Gavin rushed past him like an excited puppy, running up the stairs. "I can't believe it's only been a week with him...he's already so much better." Geoff noted, casually walking up to Jack. "Yeah, he's a lot happier. I can't imagine what it was like back home for him." Jack agreed solemnly. Geoff nodded a few times and while passing Jack, discreetly handed him a file. Before he could even ask, Geoff was gone away.

Jack sighed and took a closer look at the folder. As he skimmed through the pages, he took notice that there was a definite lack of recent data, unlike all the other files. His mouth twisted up in confusion until he reached the end and saw a hand written note from Geoff with an address. "What the..." He breathed out. It wasn't that far away, Jack knew the very place written out, somewhere north Austin. "You never cease to amaze me..." Jack chuckled, going back to the first few pages. "Now let's take a look here, Mr. Jones."

As he sat down, the first thing that caught his eyes was a newspaper clipping. 'Highschool Quarterback banned due to Disease'. Jack bit the inside of his cheek and read through what little information it gave. Michael Jones was apparently incredibly popular until it was discovered that his immense strength was because of the Disease. After he was diagnosed, he was promptly banned and ran away from home only a year later. The last heard from him was five years ago. "Geoff found you, didn't he?" Jack asked no one, turning through a few more pages.

Half an hour later, footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. Jack glanced up just in time to see Geoff coming down, a plate of Jack's food in his hand. "Where's Gavin?" Jack asked, looking down at the folder again. "I managed to get him to go to bed. That kid is hyper as dicks." Geoff explained, chuckling softly. "And just how hyper are dicks?" They both smiled and Geoff rolled his eyes. "So, you read over everything?" Jack nodded in response, closing the manila folder. "Yeah. If we're going to approach him, we have to be careful, you realize. Volatile and unpredictable, anger issues, and inhuman strength. One punch and you'd be down, Geoff."

Geoff sat across from Jack, sliding him the food. "And you wouldn't be, Jackie?" He teased. "You and I both know I could handle a punch." Jack deadpanned, shoving a fork full of mashed potato's into his mouth. "Yeah, that's true. You've always had those abs of steel." Geoff waggled a finger in his direction, earning a joking glare from his friend. "Don't let my 'santa claus' look fool you." Jack smirked, eating some more. "I dunno, that beard is pretty convincing." Geoff admitted, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling like an idiot.

There was a moment of silence that enveloped the whole basement. Geoff nervously rubbed at his wrist, staring down at the table. A sudden realization had hit him. "Do you actually think we can do this? Start up a team and all? I mean...to the world, we're freaks." Geoff muttered sadly. Jack stopped eating and set his fork down, sliding over the folder. Geoff, with much confusion, looked up. "Look at that folder and tell me you can't do this. Tell me you won't. Go upstairs and send Gavin home. Either we do this, or you doubt yourself and we go back to what we used to call a life." Jack was stern, mouth in a straight line and eyes unblinking.

"Thanks, Jack."  
"No problem."

***

Michael shoved his hands in his pocket and kept walking, trying his best to just get by the guys in the alleyway. His eyes stayed down and his hood was covering most his face. All was going well until some random asshole tripped him. Michael fell face first into the asphalt and a burst of laughter came from everyone. He sighed and got back up, trying to just keep going. The asshole wouldn't have it, though and gripped his shoulder. "Hey man, where the fuck do you think you're going?" He growled. "None of your god damn business. Leave me the fuck alone." He jerked his shoulder away and started to walk away faster, but was just blocked by a guy who had to be at least seven feet tall or some shit like that.

"Nah man, it don't work like that. You don't disrespect me." The guy was still a bit behind Michael, arms crossed over his chest. Michael struggled to keep his breathing steady, counting to ten over and over again in his head. "Come on, jackass. Either you apologize and all that, or you fight me." Michael turned to face the asshole, glare indefinitely. "Fine. I'm fucking sorry." He forced out between clenched teeth. The asshole laughed and the rest of his dickwad friends joined in. "Not good enough." Next thing Michael knew, he was shoved up against the wall with two hands around his neck. "Not so tough now, are you?" The asshole tightened his grip, everyone cheering him on.

Michael closed his eyes. One...Two...Three. He couldn't steady his breathing. Four...Five...Six. His feet no longer touched the ground and things were getting dark. Seven...Eight...Nine.

In almost an instance, Michael found himself gripping the asshole's arm and crushing it. The guy screamed and instantly let go. "Fuck!" The seven foot guy cursed, seeing asshole's arm completely jacked up. Michael, while being shorter, picked up the asshole and launched him against the other wall, taking pleasure in the sound of what probably was another bone cracking. He was snarling, shaking with the anger that fuelled his veins. "FUCKING. GO." He managed, pointing at the exit of the alleyway. "S-Shit...you're Diseased! A Diseased fucking FREAK!" A random dumbass screamed, grabbing the asshole and dragging him away.  
Michael just walked away, like he always did.


	4. Recruitment: Michael Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction might just become a mavin fanfic  
> oh no

Jack pulled out a page of the file, squinting at it suspiciously. "He lived in New Jersey? How in the hell did he get down here?" He questioned, glancing up at Geoff. "It HAS been five years, Jack. I think the kid could get pretty far in that long. We need to hurry up, though, he apparently moves a lot." Geoff explained, looking up from a page of his own he was reading. "I guess that's true." The ginger admitted sheepishly. "So...how should we tell Gavin about all of this?" It was good question, considering they almost never mentioned other Diseased around the kid. "We'll figure it out..."

Gavin's eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open slightly. "Another Diseased?" He breathed out, his open mouth upturning into a grin. "That's...top!" He cheered, jumping up from his seated position. "Woah there, kid. It's not for certain...we still have to talk to him, after all." Geoff reminded him with a laxy chuckle. Gavin sat back down, muttering some form of apology under his breath. "Can I ask...what's his name? How old is he?" The Brit than added, perking up a little again. Jack sighed, crossing his arms. "Michael...and he's a little older than you." He answered briefly.

With the new found information, Gavin found himself grinning like an idiot, kicking his legs in excitement. Geoff was very amused, while Jack was slightly impatient. "We'll be leaving soon, so you'll be home alone. Don't burn anything down." Geoff teased, ruffling Gavin's hair. "What? Why can't I come? I thought we were a team!" Gavin whined, furrowing his eyebrows. Jack rubbed at the back of his neck and frowned. "Sorry, Gav, but Michael's potentially dangerous. Volatile, unpredictable, inhuman strength..." The bearded man explained, trailing off. "Anyone's dangerous if they're scared..." Gavin whispered.

Geoff stared in almost disbelief, taking a step closer. "What makes you think he's scared?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Why wouldn't he be? Everyone else is bloody mental about Diseased and the poor lad is surrounded by hate. He has no flat or anything, right? He has to be scared, all alone on the streets..." Gavin chewed at his lip and rubbed his wrist nervously. "I was terrified just at home...but having no one...I...I can't imagine." Jack sighed in response, grabbing the keys from the rack. "Fine, you can come with us, just...let's go."

***

Michael walked past a few stores, staring at his feet. Winter wasn't exactly pleasant when you have nowhere to go, even in a place like Texas. He tugged down on his beanie and his hood, trying desperately to avoid drawing any attention. The gangs around town were already talking about how he absolutely shattered someone's arm. He sighed, tensing up his shoulders. "Way to fuck up again..." He scolded himself quietly, wetting his lips. It was probably time to move on anyway, this was just the push he needed. Michael was never supposed to get too comfortable, not anywhere. "Where to next..." He muttered, pulling out a map from his hoodie pocket.

It was then that Jack, Geoff, and Gavin had spotted him from their car. "That's him, isn't it?" Jack asked, pointing. Geoff nodded and smiled, already unlocking his door. "Woah, there! We don't even have much of a plan, yet. Think this through, Geoff." Jack insisted, glancing back at Gavin. "Hey, uh, Gav? Sorry, but it'll be best if you just stay here. Last thing we want is for you to get hurt." The ginger managed a sincere smile, but Gavin certainly wasn't pleased. "You could get hurt, too, though..." He noted, wiggling a finger at him. "You won't have to worry about that..." Geoff told him just before leaving the car.

"Hey! Michael!" Geoff called out, getting the auburn's attention. "Geoff, wait!" Jack unbuckled himself and got out as quick as possible, jogging to catch up. With the two gone, Gavin scooted over and pressed his face against the glass. "The fuck you want?" Michael asked harshly, folding up the map and pocketing it again. "Jeez, relax. I just want to talk." Geoff promised, holding up his hands. "Well I don't wanna-- Wait...how the hell did you know my name?" Gavin, from the car, blinked slowly and watched as Michael's body temperature changed. Geoff swallowed, glancing at Jack to supply an answer.

"We're not trying to do anything, Michael. I'm Jack Pattillo and this is my friend, Geoff Ramsay. We're here to offer you a deal." Jack stepped a bit closer, but stopped when Michael backed away. "The fuck are you talking about? Leave me the hell alone, assholes, I'm not interested!" Michael took another step back and glared, looking ready to just get out of there. "You've not even heard the offer, yet...just hear us out, please." Jack tried to keep his voice low and calm, but it only seemed tl frustrate Michael further. "I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED. GO AWAY!"

No one quite saw it coming, what happened next. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and started to count out loud, clenching his fists. "What...what's he doing?" Geoff asked in a hushed tone. "It's an exercise. Most often for people who have anger issues, they count to ten and it's supposed to calm them down." Jack explained, watching carefully. "And if it doesn't work?" The brunette asked a bit too late. When Michael reached ten, his eyes opened wide and he went straight towards Geoff, fist ready. Gavin rushed out of the car and tried to run over, somehow thinking he could stop everything. Before he even made it a few feet, though, Jack had stepped in front of Geoff.  
His skin was now made of what looked like steel.

"Whu..." Gavin breathed, stopping in his tracks. Geoff looked relatively calm, as if knowing Jack had his back. Then again, neither of them told Gavin what they could do, but...why? Michael screamed out a curse, more out of frustration rather than pain and went for another swing. Jack grabbed his fist and managed to stop it after being pushed a bit back. Geoff walked backwards, not wanting to get too close to this. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YOU!" Michael screamed, using his other hand to grip Jack's wrist. He then, almost easily, started to swing Jack around in a circle. It wasn't long before Jack had been thrown against a wall and left an imprint of his body. "Sh...shit..." He coughed out, standing up straight.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael shouted, body shaking and breathing unsteady. Jack didn't respond, but instead looked ready for round two. Gavin's feet felt like a million tons, but he finally found the strength to run forward again. "STOP! STOP!" He screamed, soon ending up in between the two superhumans. Jack had managed the stop in time, but Michael's fist indefinitely made contact with Gavin's face, launching his a few feet. Everything then stilled, with Geoff off to the side, looking scared as shit and Michael looking no calmer. "GAVIN!" Jack called out, his steel skin now gone. "M...M'fine!" Gavin responded, wobbling and teetering as he stood up.

"Fuck..." Geoff gripped his head with both his hands, unable to move. "M...Michael? You..don't have to be scared." Gavin sputtered out, catching everyone off guard. "The FUCK are you talking about?!" Michael barked back, still shaking. "Everyone else...they think it's cause you're angry that you're strong, but...I can see...it's different. It's more like fight or flight...but you can't run...from what you're scared of." Gavin smiled, even though the pain made his eyes tear up. "It's okay...we're here to help..." He reached out his hand and very slowly made his way towards Michael. "You don't have to be scared."


	5. Pain and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so many kudos and hits ;A; I'm so glad people are enjoying this!

"Ow...ow...ow! How many times do I have to say 'ow' before you stop?" Gavin whined as Jack carefully cleaned up his face. "Sorry, Gavino, but Michael hit you hard...if I don't clean up the blood and stuff, you can get infected." The bearded man explained, dabbing a damp cloth over Gavin's bleeding lip. "But it hurtsss!" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stop being a baby. The more you talk, the longer it'll take. Just sit still for a minute." After a bit, Jack finally finished up and pulled back with a smile. "There you go. You're definitely going to have some bruisin, but...well...yeah."

Geoff came down the stairs to their base of operations, looking quite tired. "Hey guys. I talked to Michael some more and...things I think will be smooth as dicks from here on out." He cracked a smile, as well as his voice, but earned a chuckle from Gavin all the same. "How's my champ looking?" The brunette made his way over to Gavin and looked closely at the lip, nose, and side of his face in general. "Yeesh. That guy packs a real punch." Geoff said to himself before pulling back. "It bloody hurts to...I feel absolutely mullered..." Gavin complained, gently poking his nose and hissing in pain.

"That reminds me! Jack! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!" Suddenly the Brit perked up, facing his other mentor. Jack, in return, rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly looked to the side. "Didn't seem, uh...too important." He told Gavin, who was simply staring at him in amazement. "Your SKIN becomes STEEL! You silly sausage, that's very important!" Gavin responded, legs swinging from where he was seated on the table. "You're like...the Steel Giant or something!" He added, giggling at his own joke. "Hey..that's not a bad name, honestly." Geoff teased, slinging an arm around Jack. "Don't encourage him."

"I could think of one for you, too, Geoff! What's your power?" Gavin asked, turning to Geoff. He, in turn, frowned and glanced down. "I, uh...don't do that...I'm kinda retired...I guess." The look on his face peeked Gavin's curiousity more, but he knew better than to pry at this point. "That's alright. But, uh...what should I be?" Gavin tilted his head, smiling and waiting cheerfully. "How about...? Hm...Thermal!" Jack announced loudly, feeling proud of himself. "I like it! It's top! Now we need something for Michael, too!" Gavin grinned and pulled his legs closer to him. "How about Mogar?"

They turned to see Michael trotting down the stairs, towel around his neck and hair very clearly wet. "Mogar? Isn't that a Grim's Adventures of Billy and Mandy reference?" Gavin questioned, raising an eyebrow and pointing at Michael accusingly. "Maybe." Michael coughed, making his way over. "Did you take a shower?" Jack asked before really thinking. "No shit. Thanks for that, by the way. It's, uh...been awhile." He shyly responded, looking away. "How about we call him Berserk?" Geoff suddenly suggested, smirking lazily. Michael chuckled and shrugged. "Works for me, in all honesty."

Gavin turned and glanced behind himself at the large TV that was playing the news and began to watch. Inadvertently, he also showed off his wounded side to Michael and received a very guilt striken expression. "Shit...uh, Gavin, right? I'm...sorry for, uh.." Michael cleared his throat and bit his lip, trying to get his thoughts together. "I didn't mean to hit you, I was just...you know. Sorry." He finished, barely earning Gavin's attention. "It's alright." He said simply, staring down the TV. "Gav? What're you looking at?" Geoff asked, watching the TV now, too.

The woman on the news was standing in front of what remained of a large building. "As you can see, the building behind me is now just ash. This is a result of a Diseased, one who we suspect is still out there. They call themselves Phoenix and continuously have been seen burning down anti-disease buildings and corporations. No cameras or witnesses have ever seen the Diseased's face, but if you know of any information, please call us." The story then went back to the anchors, who thanked the field reporter quickly. "Now if that isn't proof of the real danger the Diseased are, then I don't know how else to show it." Geoff wanted to throw the remote at him, but simply looked to Gavin and then to Michael.

"I wish they could just see...how wrong they are..." Jack muttered, eyes sad. "It's motherfuckers like that Phoenix douchebag who give Diseased bad names! I swear, if I ever run into him!" Michael growled, slamming his fist against the table. Gavin flinched, but for the most part, remained silent. "Whoever they are...they're local and they aren't going to stop." Geoff noted, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should do something about it. Be the good guys, for once!" Michael added, fists clenched and nostrils flared. "I don't know if we're even ready for that..." Jack admitted, shoulders slumping.

"We'll prepare tomorrow, alright? Jack and I will cross-reference each of the files with what we know so far about Phoenix and Gavin and Michael...you guys train your powers and get some rest tonight. If we work hard enough, we should be able to succeed." Geoff explained, picking up the remote and turning off the TV. "Let's get some rest tonight. Tomorrow...the Hunters will show the world that we don't fuck around."


	6. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Gavin stumbled back, falling onto the bush with a slight grunt. "Are you alright?" Michael asked, stretching out his hand. Gavin gripped it, muttering a bunch of words under his breath as he was pulled back up. "Youre holding back..." He had managed to get out, dusting off his clothes. Michael shook his head no. "I can only get so strong until I'm under a...stressful situation. That's as hard as I can hit, and I DID launch you pretty far." The chuckle he emitted made Gavin smile in return. "Yeah, well I'm not exactly what you'll be up against..." The Brit joked, finally letting go of Michael's hand. "I guess not."

Geoff slid the cup of coffee across the metal table and into Jack's waiting hand. "Thanks." He mumbled, flipping through a file. "Find the guy yet?" Geoff asked, sitting down and leaning forward to see better. Jack sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. The stress was obviously starting to get to him. "That's the thing, Geoff! We don't know anything to narrow it down! He, she, kid, adult? There's no distinction...I've barely scratched the surface of these files. We aren't even sure of their power." Jack pointed out before taking a huge gulp of his coffee. "Doesn't he do firey stuff or something?" Geoff reminded him with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe. Or they just use gasoline and burn the place down. We can't be sure! So I have to look for anything remotely related and that takes serious time..." Tossing the file into a pile on the ground next to him, Jack sighed again. Just as he reached to read the next one, Geoff's phone began to ring. They both froze for a moment, Geoff looking particularly confused. There was only ever one person who called him and they weren't supposed to be for awhile. Hesitantly, Geoff shoved his hand in his pocket and brought out his phone. "Ryan?" He answered it.

"Hey, Geoff. I just got into town early, you hear anything about this Phoenix fellow?" Ryan immediately started on the other end. Geoff grinned and looked to Jack, who also smiled. "Yeah, we have. Hey, listen...do you have time to stop by?" Geoff scratched at the back of his head, almost tripping over Jack's pile of files. "Of course. I'm on my way now. See you soon, bud." Ryan then hung up, Geoff soon pocketing his phone. "Ryan's on his way." Geoff told Jack excitedly. "Really? Wow...it's been a few years...I wonder why now..." Jack chugged the rest of his coffee and stood up. "We should tell the boys."

***

Ryan pulled up the large house, rolling down his window to enter the gate password. "Can't believe I still remember it..." He chuckled as the gates opened for him. He drove in and parked, opening his door and staring up at it all. It had been years since he last visited Geoff and Jack. The home hadn't changed much, still two stories visible outside with a nice garden Jack no doubt watered. The only thing that seemed different was the atmosphere. It was nice this time, not sad and emoty like the last. Ryan breathed deeply and locked up his car, heading up to the front door. With his hand fisted into a ball, he knocked.

What he was greeted with was his two good friends and some younger looking men behind them. "Ryan Haywood, you old dog!" Geoff immediately announced, hugging the taller man. Jack simply smiled, whispering a small greeting. "Always nice to see you two." Ryan agreed, taking a few steps into the house. He watched Gavin and Michael carefully, then glancing at Geoff. "Uhhh, Ryan! This is Michael and that's Gavin! We finally started the Hunters." Jack explained cheerfully. "Gavin, Michael? This is Doctor Ryan Haywood." Geoff added. Gavin slowly blinked, tensing up his shoulders. Michael, on the other hand, managed a bitter greeting.

"Is..he...?" Gavin asked quietly to Jack. The bearded man cleared his throat, just about to explain, before Ryan stepped in. "I have no powers, if that's what you're asking. I'm a researcher for the Disease, studying the circumstances of it and currently working on a cure." He explained, smiling slightly. "A cure?" Michael glared, looking very unhappy. "Uh, yes. It'd be an optional cure and only enforced if the Disease is terminal." That caught both Gavin and Michael's attention. "Terminal? Diseases can be terminal?" Gavin sputtered out. "Yes, but it's rare. Sometimes the body continues to reget the Disease, therefore not protecting itself from it properly. So the more they use it, the more it ruins them."

"Additionally, sometimes it can be out of their control. I've seen a case where they would sometimes have what could be the equivalent of a panic attack. The body suddenly alerts the person that they're in danger and reacts accordingly, using their powers. It's not so easy to stop after that, but it IS possible." Ryan explained, glancing at Michael, who was still glaring him down. "How do we know we're not terminal, then?" He barked out, arms crossed over his chest. "Terminal Diseases are often ones that require your body to take the next step. Meaning, if your power is...say...fire from your body...then the chances it's terminal is higher, considering your body has to prepare itself for burns." Ryan, once again, smiled.

"What was the last case you saw of it..." Gavin asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Uh...it's just someone. Not important, after all." Ryan cleared his throat, removing his lab coat and putting it on the coat hanger. "You're...anxious." Gavin breathed, unblinking as he stared at Ryan. "Excuse me?" He responded. "I see it...you're anxious. You're not telling us something!" Gavin elaborated. "Gavin." Geoff warned him. "What are you hiding about the last case? Why does it make you nervous?" Gavin questioned, suddenly feeling immensely brave. "Gavin! Enough!" Geoff barked at him. Gavin cringed and tensed up again, running up stairs almost immediately.


	7. Mission: Phoenix Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait ;o; I hope to be updating it a bit more frequently now!

Geoff had followed Gavin upstairs almost immediately, not even audibly excusing himself from the others. Once at the top of the stairs, he saw as Gavin slammed his door and carefully walked over. His fist knocked against the wood of the door and after a moment, a meek voice muttered 'come in'. Geoff opened the door and watched Gavin's curled up form at the foot of the bed. Memories of the first time they met flooded him. "Gav, what's wrong?" He asked, still in the doorway. Gavin glanced at his mentor, but only managed a weak shrug. "I'd like an actual answer, you dork." Geoff insisted.

Groaning quietly, Gavin fell back on the bed and stared up at his ceiling with his arms spread at his side. "I dunno...M'scared." He muttered with utter vagueness. Geoff rolled his eyes, arms now crossed at his chest. "There's nothing to be scared about. If you're worried you're terminally Diseased, trust me...you're not. I've seen terminally Diseased, and you aren't even close." The brunette calmly explained, tired eyes gazing at the TV Gavin constantly watched. It was off right now, but without a doubt, Geoff knew Gavin was always on the news channel, waiting for something about a cure.  
It was tragic, really.

With a sigh, Geoff stepped into the room and gripped Gavin's scrawny wrist. "Come on, you mincey little spiff." He teased, helping the Brit sit up. "It's spaff, you sausage!" Gavin retorted, but still with a chuckle. "Fuck, man, your British lingo is just weird. What's up with all the breakfast foods?" He asked as they both left the room. "Breakfast FOODS? I only use the word sausage! Really, you should pay more attention!" Laughter echoed throughout the hallway, but something still stuck to the back of Gavin's mind. Who did Geoff know that was terminally Diseased?

***

Jack stopped the car, staring at the building across the street. "Are you sure the Phoenix will be here? I mean, there's a LOT of anti-Diseased businesses...why this one?" Jack questioned, pulling the keys out of the ignition and shoving them into his pocket. "Because, the Phoenix has a pattern." Ryan's voice rang through the earpiece Geoff and Jack were both wearing. "What pattern?" Gavin asked, only able to hear because his face was nearly connected with Geoff's. With a sigh, Geoff shoved the Brit away and waited for the answer. He could hear Ryan's deep chuckle on the other end.

"Oddly enough, it's been alphabetical. Very simple pattern to find, but often overlooked. Now, I already managed to turn off the security system, but please...be careful. We're not sure what exactly we're dealing with here." Ryan explained thoroughly. Geoff nodded, even though he knew Ryan couldn't see. "Alright. Thanks, Ryan, we'll contact you if we need anything else." Jack replied, opening up the car door. Everyone else followed promptly, Gavin shaking like a leaf. "You okay?" Michael whispered to him, a hand gently touching his shoulder. The dirty blonde nodded, but the hard swallow the proceeded seemed to say otherwise.

Quietly and quickly, the four made their way across the street and to the building. It was one story, but rather large when it came to how many acres it took up. Jack stepped up to the door and tried the handle first. Of course, it didn't work. "Ryan can only do so much." He had to remind himself, cracking his knuckles. "Alright, stand back." The warning went by, but no one moved, even when Jack's entire arm turned to steel and punched the door nearly off its hinges. It was still upright and attached, but the huge inward dent allowed them to easily get in now.

"This is gonna fucking suck if there's no one here..." Michael said aloud, pooling his hood over his head. "They'll be here. It's just a matter of finding him, that's all." Geoff assured, sneaking around boxes and shelves. The others followed at a safe distance, Gavin lingering at the back. He felt exposed, no way to protect himself with his powers. However, when he looked at Geoff, he didn't seem scared at all, quite the opposite, really. Then again, no one really knew or spoke about what Geoff could do. He was just 'retired', whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Hey, Gav?" Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jack, who was staring right at him. "What can you, uh...see?" He asked quietly, motioning toward his eyes. Gavin whispered to give him a second and blinked slowly. Of course, there was the heat signatures of Geoff and Michael, both of them looking pretty normal, and even Jack didn't seem the scared. "Hey, uh, guys? Do you smell that?" Michael prompted, not too hushed. Gavin's eyes fell on the door across the room and he stood in awe at what he saw. "Gavin, what's wrong?" Geoff now stood beside him, hand on his shoulder. "There's...so much heat..." He breathed out.

Just like that, the door was kicked down and flames engulfed the entry way. Everyone took a step back as a person entered the room. Gavin nearly fled right there at the sight of what undoubtedly was the Phoenix. Flames spiralled from her tattoos and she grinned like the cheshire cat at everyone. "Hello, there, boys." She cooed.  
"Fuck."


	8. Mission: Phoenix Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who guessed, were you right uvu?

It felt as though the world slowed down, painfully slow. Gavin saw it all happen, Michael ducked behind a shelf, eyes wide in fear and Jack dived behind a box to get out of the way. Gavin, though...his feet didn't seem to want to move, so he stayed, watching the women aim for him. She was intense in every meaning of the word; her attitude, her gaze, and the fire that nearly engulfed her entire body. Right as she seemed to charge up a fireball and began to lodge it at the Brit, Geoff tackled him. His head collided with the floor.

For what felt like eternity, Gavin zoned in and out of consciousness, darkness being replaced with flashes of lights and sounds, yelling and crashing everywhere. At some point, Geoff was shaking him, but in a flash, he was gone away again and replaced with Michael. The auburn watched him with worry and gripped his hand quite a bit tighter than he would have liked. It all was very surreal, as if nothing was truly happening, but the desperate grip of Michael told him it was definitely happening. And that they were all in danger.

Geoff pressed his body against the side of a metal crate, mindful of the fireballs launched here and there. She didn't seem too fond of strategy or patterns when attacking, which made it all the more difficult. "Fucking hell! Jack, contact Ryan! Tell him the Phoenix is definitely capable of producing fire!" Geoff shouted to his partner, ducking his head at a particularly close flame. The metal crate was heating up rapidly. He needed to move and so did Gavin. Still, he had left him with Michael, so he had to be fine to some extent.

"Ryan? Ryan! Come in, Ryan! Phoenix is a fire-user! I have a group of files on the table, look through them! You're looking for a women; blonde, Caucasian, tattoos!" Jack explained, crawling his way away from the middle of the action. "Are you guys okay?" Ryan asked with concern. "Ryan, please! Just find her file!" The bearded man insisted, flinching as he saw another fire ball hit beside him. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" The line went quiet as Ryan left his station to search for the file.

The entire room was on fire, boxes collapsed and formed piles of ash. It wasn't the kind of room anyone would want to be trapped in. Geoff stood and swallowed hard, peeking around the corner at Phoenix. She was grinning, juggling and tossing flames as if she was part of an act, but nothing burned her skin. Obviously, she wasn't terminally Diseased. Taking a deep breath, Geoff took one step towards her, before a shout got his attention. "Don't! It's not worth it!" Jack's terrified yelling stopped the brunette in his place.

"Come out to play, boys! You can't hide forever!" Phoenix shouted, suddenly gather the fire that surrounded her and forming a ring of flames in front of her. "Haven't you ever been told?" She shouted, grinning shrinking to just a smirk. "Don't play with fire." The flames burst like a wave, hitting everything with extreme force and nearly knocking down all of the shelves. Geoff screamed in pain as he had been hit on the shoulder. There hadn't been time to react, and that led to extreme consequences. "Geoff!" Jack shouted.

Now he was pissed. He took deep breaths and stood, body becoming steel again. "Hey, bitch!" He called to Phoenix, grabbing a melted crate. With wide eyes, she glanced at him and froze like a deer in the headlights. "Fuck you!" Jack, much like a football player, threw the metal crate and watched it fly towards the Diseased. She managed to duck just in time, but the crate crumbled the door's frame. "Shit!" She cursed. Everything began to fall apart, piece of the ceiling falling down in a rain of fire and concrete. 

It was then that a large piece fell from above Phoenix and somehow she disappeared in a flash of smoke. Two seconds was all it took to realize what happened. "Fuck! Teleporter!" Jack shouted, running towards Geoff. His friend looked up at him with pained eyes, clutching his shoulder with desperation. "Jack...we need to go...before Gavin gets hurt..." He pleaded, shakily getting up. The way he shook scared Jack, but he knew he was right. "Let's go..." Together, the four managed to get out, Gavin slung over Michael's shoulder as they ran for their vehicle.

***

"Jesus, that was close...you alright, Griffon?" A man panted out, running a hand through his hair. Phoenix nodded, acknowledging her real name and answering the question. "Of course. You don't think I could really get hurt, do you? Those idiots never stood a chance, Joel." With a smirk, Griffon began to walk away from the burning building, eyeing the Hunter's getaway car. "Those 'idiots' saw your face. You'll be all over the fucking news now!" Joel shot back. Griffon shook her head and stretched. "No. They won't say anything. They're Diseased, too..."

***

Ryan opened the front door and felt his heart drop. "Holy shit...Geoff...Gavin..." He breathed. stepping aside to let them in. Jack helped Geoff sit down at the table and Michael took Gavin upstairs. "What happened...?" The doctor then asked, examining the burns along the tattooed man's shoulder. "We weren't ready...not even close. I failed everyone..." Geoff muttered sadly. Ryan looked up at Jack, but said nothing more. Right now wasn't the time.


	9. File: Ray Narvaez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back to writing this

As morning once again returned, Michael sat up in bed, index finger scratching at his nose. However, in a matter of seconds, he merely flopped back down into the bed with a soft thud. Before his eyes, he felt as though he could watch all of the mission on replay. He cringed. That wasn't how it was supposed to go, not even slightly. Gavin was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it, instead, Michael was forced to trust Ryan with the job of care. "What a fuckin' mess..." He groaned. His hand covered his eyes for a moment before he sat up again.

Tossing the covers aside, he gently touched his feet to the ground, but refusing to actually get off the bed. "I wonder..." He breathed, chewing lightly on his lip. With careful steps, Michael left his room, entering the long hotel-like hallway. How did Geoff and Jack even come to own this place? Neither seemed that wealthy in all honesty. Shoving aside that thought for now, Michael turned left and headed towards the stairs. It was still incredibly early, he thought, so with his breath held, he listened.

Nothing made a sound, so his descent down the stairs was anything but problematic. The entire entry way, living room, and kitchen all were empty. "Not even Jack is up..." He whispered to himself. The man of steel always seemed to be awake, from noon to midnight, always up and doing something. This was beyond odd. "Maybe...?" Practiced steps led Michael to the office and study on the other side of the kitchen, but there wasn't a soul. However, in the small entertainment room with the games slept Geoff. His snoring was so loud, it was a wonder Michael couldn't hear him upstairs.

Deciding Geoff wasn't a worry, Michael returned to the kitchen and glanced around. Once he was positively certain he was the only one awake, he headed towards the stairs. They were some sort of metal, leading down to the basement, or as Gavin called it, the base of operations. There was something he needed to see. Though the stairs were inherently obnoxious to walk down, Michael somehow managed to get down with minimal noise. Once he was halfway down, he peeked in, just to be safe. As with nearly every other room in the large house, it had no one.

"Bingo." He whispered, hurrying down now. Even if Jack wasn't up now, he had to be soon, and there would be a lot of questions to answer if he was caught. Michael creeped his way to the large filing cabinet and stared with wonder. This had the information on every known Diseased, even him. How Geoff and Jack came to obtain it didn't matter right now, just one thing was important. Sliding his thumb against the handle, Michael swallowed hard. He shouldn't be doing this and he knew it. Against his better judgement, however, he gripped the cool metal and opened the middle drawer.

"Now where is it..." He muttered to himself as he sifted through many folders. They were alphabetical, but it still seemed impossible to find the right one. That was, until he came across something interesting. Michael's heart nearly stopped there and he did a triple take on a name. "Ray...Narvaez...is Diseased?!" His voice was a tad too loud, but after silencing for a moment, he was certain no one heard. So, slowly, he pulled out the file of his childhood best friend.

He shook his head with disbelief, opening the manila folder and allowing his fingers to graze over the pages. "How did I...why didn't he tell me?" As he read the file, time passed rapidly, and next thing he knew, footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs. Michael panicked, hastily shoving the folder into the cabinet and scampering off towards the garage. He may not have found the file he was looking for, but...

Jack descended down the stairs, immediately feeling something was off in some way. "Hello?" His deep voice echoed, but there was no response. He hummed quietly, taking heavy steps as he approached the filing cabinet. There, barely sticking out of the middle shelf, was the corner of a folder. Jack's eyes glanced at the other exit of the room, and although he could investigate that, he felt he knew who was here already. So, instead, he opened the drawer and took the file in hand. "Hm...Ray, huh?"

Jack sat with his usual cup of coffee, thumbing through Ray's information. "New York...impossibly lucky? Seems pretty controversial whether or not he IS Diseased..." The man mused to himself. A minute or so later, Geoff came down the stairs, rubbing at his wound pathetically. "What's that?" He asked, slumping down in a chair. "Our next recruit. Ray Narvaez Jr. He seems to have ties with Michael." Jack explained, scratching at his beard lightly. Geoff snickered. "So, the brat finally went snooping it the files, huh?" The other man gave a quick nod.

With a hand holding up his chin, Geoff grinned. Even with tired eyes, he glowed with amusement. "So, when we getting him?" He asked suddenly. "I dunno. He lives all the way in New York. We might have to leave Gav and Michael with Ryan." Jack replied with a furrowed brow. This wasn't great news to hear. Geoff leaned way back, stretching his arms and yawning. "Those two are NOT gonna like that."


	10. Recruitment: Ray Narvaez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lads and Gents all together now uvu

Gavin stared blanky ahead at his tv, hardly focusing on his surroundings. Once again, an obnoxious, ignorant, over-the-top announcer was covering the recent news. Gavin hated her voice, it made him sick. Yet, he still watched, waited even, for her to come on everyday. It was like self-torture, but he couldn't get himself to pull away from it. So, instead, he glared, knees pulled tightly to his body. "The Phoenix is now considered a very real threat. Please be cautious if you plan to leave your house tonight, and report any suspicious Diseased in the area."

"Hey." Gavin's head snapped to his left, making eye contact with Geoff. "Didn't Ryan tell you no tv? The hell are you doin'?" With heavy steps, Geoff approached him. The younger man just shrugged. "Seriously, you need to listen sometimes. Get some words through that fucking skull of yours." Geoff's hearty laugh echoed in the space, earning a quaint, but still obvious smile from Gavin. "Now, I need to tell you something and, uh...you mighttt not like it." There was a pause where Gavin watched expectantly with wide eyes.  
"Jack and I are going to see another kid about your age. And, uh, the kid lives in New York, so while we're away...Ryan's in charge."

Gavin immediately through a hissy-fit. "Are you MENTAL? There's no way in bloody hell I'm going to listen to him!" He barked. Geoff sighed, rubbing his forehead in small circles. "Jesus chris, calm down. It's not like fucking babysitting, he's just gonna be here in case of emergency. Okay?" Gavin wasn't having any of it. He sprang from bed, forcefully turning off the tv and storming off towards his closet. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Geoff asked with crossed arms. Shoving thing after thing into a dufflebag, Gavin completely ignored the question.

"Gavin!" The Brit ceased his motions, chest heaving. "You're taking me with you." He muttered bitterly. Geoff watched as Gavin's jaw tightened, as his nails dug into the wood of the closet. "Gav, you're in no condition to be leaving this house." Geoff struggled to calm his voice, not wanting to startle the other. "Oh and you are? Bullshit!" He spat back in response. "Hey! Fucking CALM down. You're not going. You'll be better off staying here with Ryan and Michael." There was obvious hesitation in the way Gavin opened his mouth, but promptly closed it again.

Then, everything fell apart again. "How does Michael feel about this? Cause neither of us trust that bloody doctor! Who knows how long you'll be gone! I want to go with you! You let me come before! Please!" He almost looked to be at the point of tears, pleading with little confidence. Geoff clenched his fists, struggling, once again, to keep calm. "You're staying here." He then left, slamming the door perhaps a bit too hard.

\------

"He has serious abandonment issues." Geoff suddenly stated on the plane ride to New York. Jack stirred from his daydream, looking away from the window and now staring at Geoff. "Who?" He asked lightly. "Gavin." The tattooed man responded. It was night outside the plane, most people around them sleeping comfortably. Jack let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses. "In some ways, I saw that coming. You think he'll be okay at home?" Geoff simply shrugged at that. "He's acting like a child, that's for sure, but I doubt he'd do something stupid. Michael on the other hand..."

The flight attendant walked by, not even giving them the time of day. Geoff fought the urge to flip her off. "Whose file do you think he was looking for?" Jack inquired as he leaned back. "Who knows. Could've been mine...a family member...or maybe he was looking for Ray's the whole time?" Geoff wondered quietly. "Where IS your file?" Jack's voice was deeper now as he returned to staring out the window. "Where in the hell do you think? My safe." The brunette answered rudely. "Don't act like an ass all of the sudden. I know you better than that."

\------

Ray wasn't exactly the kind of guy to stand out in a crowd, what with his usually shorter haircut and his wire-framed glasses. Even his t-shirt and shorts were average to the point of no recognition. He had a bit of unshaved scruff all over his chin and a rounded face, both plain as can be. So how was it that this normal guy could be Diseased? That was exactly what Jack and Geoff needed to figure out.

"How long are we just gonna watch this kid?" Geoff whined, not even helping Jack. The bearded man sighed, staring through his binoculars at the thick crowd wandering through the streets of New York. Amongst them was Ray, the alleged Diseased. "What is your problem? You know we have to observe him first before we offer him a position." Jack shot back with little effort. "Why can't we just talk to him now?" Geoff continued. "There was so much controversy over his diagnosis that we can't even be sure he IS Diseased. After all, he never allowed the doctors actually check and test him. There's no data for him, just theories and rumors."

It was quite some time before even Jack became impatient, deciding to bail on the whole part of the plan. So, that night, the two went up to Ray's apartment door and knocked gingerly. "Hey?" He asked with a raised brow. Jack froze up for a second, but luckily, Geoff always had his back. "Ray, right? Hey, so are you, uh...are you Diseased?" This was a subject Geoff couldn't get out gently, not when they were just standing awkwardly in a hallway. Ray waited a whole minute, then shrugged. "I think so." He honestly replied. "Wanna join the Hunters?"  
"What is it?"  
"Does that matter?"  
"Not really."  
"Cool! Welcome to the team!"

Jack was dumbfounded.


	11. Third Degree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Were you expecting more Hunters? How silly!  
> Sorry it's short ;v;

Griffon gently traced her finger over a deep engraving, smiling all the while. Her eyes shined unlike any other's, completely caught up in her own thoughts. "They're talking about you again." Joel suddenly shouted from a room away. The blonde merely chuckled, turning and following her partner's voice to his location. "Seriously, when aren't they? I'm surprised no one's figured it out yet...after all, we're documented like all the others." She pointed out half-heartedly. Joel smirked at that.

"Turns out the government, ya know, the branch that deals with Diseased?"  
"The CDDC?"  
"Yeah, them. Turns out they had all their files stolen! Talk about shitty luck." Joel grinned, leaning back on the couch and grabbing the remote. "You're kind of making a bad rep for us, though. I mean, just burning buildings? We seem like low-class criminals, not the dominant species." He pointed out much to Griffon's frustration. "I've told you before, we'll get there. We're just a demonstration, a little show for all those poor individuals out there..."

With a small sigh, Joel closed his eyes and held the remote in his hand tightly. "I know, but still. We need to make a bigger noise, fuck shit up as much as we can. After all, we got those other guys onto us now." Griffon sat herself beside her partner. "Oh, they're no worry. I mean, two of them are just kids in some ways. And the cute one took a fireball to the shoulder." She giggled cutely, but Joel simply groaned. "Seriously? That's your type? Man you're fucking weird."

Shrugging, Griffon mostly ignored him. "I'm just saying, he was appealing to my eyes." Joel shook his head and frowned quickly. "You're one of a kind, Griffon. By the way, that cute guy? His name is Geoff Ramsey. I managed to find a little about him and his buddy Jack Pattillo." Now Griffon was interested. She leaned forward, staring amusingly at Joel's softened face. "You always hear about the greatest things. Go on, tell me more about them. Could prove useful in our next encounter."

"Geoff's like, late thirties, totally Diseased, but I dunno his power. No one does. In fact, come to think of it, his file has to be the only place it's listed...I wonder if he was the one...nah. Too much of a goody-goody despite the, uh, rough exterior. Donates to charity and such. Plus, get this! He's buddies with that famous scientist doctor dude! Fuck, what's his name? Ry...Ryan something? Yeah."  
"Ryan Haywood." Griffon politely offered.  
"That's the one. So, they're apparently good friends from awhile back."

Joel paused to catch his breath and swallow, picking up right where he left off. "Then him and Jack are childhood friends or something? I'm not positive on their whole meeting and shit. Jack's even more of goody two-shoes than Geoff, actually. Plus, he at least looks it. Outstanding citizen, if you don't count all the oppression from society and junk. His skin can turn into steel, as you saw back there, and he's pretty much just that. Nothing else really came up about either of them."

Griffon practically pouted, crossing her arms and legs. "I appreciate what you found out, but I wish you knew more. Especially about the other two that were there." She admitted sheepishly. "Sorry, I heard what I heard. I have no idea who those other two were. No one said a word about them, anywhere. Jack and Geoff are actually the talk of the town in some way. I mean, they live in a fucking mansion..."  
Now THAT was interesting.

"Wait! That mansion...is it the one I'm thinking of?" Griffon inquired with a tiny smirk. Joel nodded, changing the channel finally. "So we know their base of operations...guess we have the upperhand now."


	12. Who's The Crazy One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and do two chapters in a row, maybe even three uvu'  
> I'm personally listening to the Heavy Rain soundtrack while writing this

Ray hadn't said another word the entire time he packed up his things and left his small New York apartment. All the while, Jack tried to articulate the idea of the Hunters as best he could. However, there was a sense that he didn't really get to the kid. So, the three boarded the plane in uncomfortable silence. Geoff scratched at his facial hair as he stared out the window, thinking back to his youth. His jaw visibly tightened at the memories, but no one noticed. It wasn't as if anyone was really paying attention anyway. Not even Jack, who was usually so attentive.

"I'm...not sure I'm Diseased...by the way." Ray muttered bitterly as he pulled at a loose string on his jacket. Jack glanced to his left, waiting for some sort of continuation. When he didn't receive one, he found himself moving the conversation along. "Why didn't you get tested? If I can ask." He whispered. Ray shifted uneasily, still avoiding the older man's gaze. "I, uh..." He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "I don't want it to be true, ya know? It's better not being sure than, uh...cause...yeah." An exhale of breath left him, but it wasn't a sigh, just a release of tension. "I don't know what I am. That's okay, though. As long as I'm not definitely...Diseased."

***

_Geoff was crying, his small, young body curled up on the inside of a carboard box. The rain had stopped what felt like ages ago, but everything still shined with earnest. He was tired, exhausted even, but there was so much to do. No one would ever take him in, not after what happened, so what was he to do? "Geoffy!" Jack padded over, slightly damp materials in his trembling, pale hands. Geoff looked up pitifully, but managed a smile. The ginger knelt down, immediately grabbing his friend's wrist and wrapping it up. "This will help." He insisted cheerfully._

_"Jack...thank you. What do we do, though?" Geoff was still sniffling in between his words, using his free hand to wipe at his eyes. Jack bit his lip, but merely kept up his nursing. "Jack?" Geoff prompted again, feeling another sob come on. The other looked close to tears, too, but he gave a shrug in response. "I dunno..." Was his honest answer. There was a long silence, but it felt okay, natural even. Once Jack had tied off the bandage, he stood and wiped the knees of his jeans clean as he could. Obviously, mud still clung, but it was the best he could do._

_"What's wrong with us?" Geoff suddenly asked, gently caressing his wounded wrist. With a few stray tears fallen, Jack gave another shrug and grabbed his friend's hand. "We're sick. That's all."_

***

Ryan sighed deeply, thumbing through file after file that Jack had left him. Case after case, each and every documented Diseased was there, all of them struggling to get by. There was a part of him that wanted to burn all of these, a part that wanted all signs of pain gone. Instead, he volunteered to be an audience member to a sadistic show of societal torture. Was this really the career he should've pursued? Was one promise kept worth all this sickening oppression he was forced to witness in all its incredible detail. The brutality, the mutilation, and the murder of unlucky individuals. Ryan Haywood was not a fan.

This had been his reason for looking for a cure in the first place, to stop the increasing madness. However, his search had led him no where, except to the front door of Geoff Ramsey's mansion. Of course, Ryan himself once lived here, too, long before Geoff and Jack ever saw it. That had been quite some time ago, and really, he had very few memories of his time there. "I need to focus..." He bitterly remarked with a shake of the head. Gripping his pen tighter, he quickly wrote a brief description of the current file and shoved it aside in favor of the next one.

"You tired?" Ryan's head shot up just in time to see Michael trotting down the stairs. "Hm. You're actually talking to me." The doctor pointed out with irritation. The auburn chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just, uh...sorry about the whole 'prank'. We didn't mean to---" Ryan held up his hand and stared him down. "I'd rather not talk about it." "It's just, your pants--" "Michael." "It was supposed to be---" "It's alright, just stop bringing it up." Ryan finally insisted, earning another chuckle from Michael. "To answer your first question, though, yes. I suppose I'm tired."

"Jack goes through these constantly. Like, from fucking six am to three am." Michael pointed out, pulling over the rolling chair to the metal table. "He still can't sleep, huh?" Ryan smirked, returning to his work. "Was he always like that? You know, way too fucking into his work?" The younger man asked eagerly. "Yes and no. It's never been the work that kept him up, he's been an insomniac for years and years now. Can't sleep very long at all, and he has nightmares constantly. The work is his way of...coping." Ryan explained. Suddenly he stopped and glanced up at Michael. "You...didn't hear that from me."

"Of course. So...nightmares, huh? What about?" Michael was a bit close for Ryan's comfort now, sitting practically right next to him, as if trying to copy off his work. "That's not important. However, if you insist on knowing, just ask him yourself." With a groan, Michael slumped in his seat. "Man, you're no fucking fun." Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to ramble on about my friend's problems. I'm here to fill in as guardian and to keep up the work, so if you could leave me to it, please..."

The doorbell rang and echoed throughout the large building, giving it an almost ominous feeling. Ryan sighed, pushing out his chair and gently setting his work down. "That's probably Geoff and Jack. Don't touch anything." The doctor began to head up the stairs, but Michael rushed ahead without a moments notice. Ryan managed to catch up just as Michael went to open the door.  
However, two things crossed Ryan's mind in a matter of seconds; Don't they have a key? Why didn't Jack text him before hand?

That's when Gavin nearly launched himself down the stairs in a mad dash to the front door. Instead of his usual, overenthusiastic manor, however, he appeared panicked.  
"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted.  
It was too late.


	13. Mission: Defend The Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, just wanted to quickly say thank you so much for reading, commenting, and subscribing ;A; I have a feeling this will become my most popular piece of fanfiction and that's crazy overwhelmingly, ya know? So yeah, thank you!

Within a split second of Michael turning the handle, the teleporter they had faced earlier was beside Gavin, holding a knife to his throat. "Gavin!" He exclaimed, already looking furious. "Hey, hey, hey! Watch it. One wrong step and I'll slit his throat like butter." Joel growled out, tightening his grip on Gavin's arms. How was Michael supposed to react to that? He was helpless to save his friend. That was when the Phoenix sauntered in like nobody's business. She smirked, a hand on her thin hip. "Why, hello again." She cooed.

Her fierce eyes landed on Ryan, who was still standing ten feet or so away from the door. He was as composed as usual, wearing his face of apathy with pride. "Doctor Haywood, I don't believe we've officially met." Griffon walked straight up to him, gently touching his hand. "Truly an honor to meet the man with a plan." Her smirk fell slightly as she forcefully shook his hand. "I just wish you and all the others could understand, we're the dominate species here." With slow and careful movements, she leaned closer to his face. "To us, you're an old dog who's run out of tricks."

"Your incoherent logic distresses me." Ryan spat back bitterly. Griffon looked irritated at first, but she was soon smiling again, sickeningly sweet. "Oh, Doctor. One day, you'll see the error in your ways. I'll love that day, honestly." Her boots clicked against the tile as she turned to head back to Michael. "Now, who are you? Because I know everything about Geoff and Jack, but...you and scrawny over there are a mystery." There was a long pause before Griffon found herself getting impatient. "Was I not speaking clearly?" She asked, small flecks of fire coming from the various tattoos along her arms.

Michael swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to get Gavin away from that other creep. "Michael Jones." He managed to give her. With a pat on his head, Griffon moved on, obviously content. "And you..." She gripped Gavin's throat tightly after Joel let his knife down. The Brit squirmed at the foreign touch and the sudden decrease in air. "I believe I heard your name is Gavin? How cute. It fits you." Her smile almost seemed genuine, if it wasn't for her nails poking at his sensitive skin. "Now, where are the others? Hm?" She continued her grip on Gavin while Joel stepped away for a moment.

Michael saw this as his opportunity and attempted to leap at Griffon, but in the blink of the eye, Joel's knife was in his shoulder, and Michael was on the ground. "M-Micha...el!" Gavin screeched as loud as he could. Michael screamed as Joel pushed him to the ground and twisted the blade. "Joel. That's enough." Griffon warned him sternly. The teleporter glanced up at her, but pulled out his weapon, though he kept his foot on Michael's back just in case. "Sorry." He said through gritted teeth.

Ryan's body shook in anger as he watched the scene before him, unable to do anything. If he was truly brave, he would try anything, no matter the cost. However, this was different. His life was undoubtedly on the line, his execution made sure of by the teleporter. He did make a mental note of the teleporter's name, though, in case they made it out of this alive. "I won't ask again, boys. Where's Geoff and Jack?" Griffon was appearing angrier and angrier, the flames from her body threatening to reach Gavin's skin. "They'll be back soon." Ryan answered as vague as he could.

Griffon eyed the Doctor cautiously, but she figured he wouldn't lie right now. He had all the time in the world to bring that up, but he waited. That intrigued her a fair amount. "Then I suppose we should hurry up, hm? Joel, I'm going to find the files, toss me the bag." Just as he was told, Joel tossed Griffon a rolled up bag, capable of holding plenty. "What do you need files for?" Ryan inquired calmly, but to his frustration, Griffon ignored him entirely. Once again, the clicking of her boots menacingly echoed throughout the mansion.

That was when Jack busted through the door, skin completely turned steel. Griffon tossed a fireball at him in an attempt to slow him. It worked all too well for her. Jack fell backwards, landing with a loud thud against the tile. Still holding onto Gavin, Griffon waited for the inevitable to happen. Once again, all worked well as Geoff wandered inside, too. "Let. Him. Go!" He barked at her. His eyes then met the sight of Michael, hunched over with a bleeding shoulder. "Michael! Fuck!" He cried out in shock.

"I-I'm alright, just get Gavin!" Michael insisted, though his voice was obviously pained. Griffon dragged the Brit along with her, right up to Jack and Geoff. "I was wondering when you'd show, I was getting rather bored." She teased, smirking at the way Geoff's eyebrows furrowed. "I'll kill you." He then promised with narrowed eyes. "I would like the see that..." Griffon began, loosening her grip on Gavin's throat. "Why don't you show me what kind of power you have? Hm? No one seems to know and I have to say, the mysterious type isn't doing it for who."

The words she used were in some odd in between of flirting and threatening. It was all rather confusing, but at that mom, Geoff gave zero shits what she was trying to get at. After all, she had Gavin and she hurt Michael. "Shut up, bitch!" He snapped again. "I'd like to see you make me." Tossing Gavin aside, she now used both hands to tightly wrap around Geoff's throat. "What is it you can do?" She hissed as her grip grew tighter and tighter. Geoff struggled against the action, kicking and squirming all he could.

"LET HIM GO! PLEASE!" Jack pleaded, unable to get back up after the earlier impact combined with the ramming open of the door. "Come on, cutie. Show me what you got..." Griffon grit her teeth, squeezing harder. Geoff's coughing and gasping for air, incapable of finding relief. "STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Jack continued trying to get through to her, but she blatantly ignored him. "Don't you want to save them?" She grinned widely. "You have the power. Use it."

Geoff's body began to shake violently, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and out of his mouth came a thick green smoke-like substance. "Fuck!" Griffon dropped him immediately, letting his body fall to the ground. "GEOFF!" Jack screeched, forcing himself to get up, despite his incredibly low energy. Geoff held his on throat now, the smoke now spreading. "GET...WE GOT TO GET OUT!" Jack screamed, grabbing Michael as Ryan took Gavin. Together, they ran outside, much to Gavin's protesting.

The smoke was melting the tile flooring, the carpet, the small table beside him, everything it came in contact with. Griffon continued stepping back in pure shock as the green spread. "We have to go!" Joel grabbed her hand and the two vanished.

Outside, Ray practically leaped out of the car, running up to a now passed out Michael and a sobbing Gavin. Jack was equally as panicked as Gavin was, but he had seen this before. Too many times to his belief. "Wh...what? He? Who? What?!" Ray asked with fear. Jack set Michael down and pulled out his phone, calling an ambulance.

Inside, Geoff continued to have no control and the smoke consumed a small area around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally planned to have this whole fiasco later, but here you go


	14. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to some sad piano music to really feel the writing uvu  
> And thank you for 100 kudos!

Jack wiped his tear filled eyes roughly, trying to avoid the uncomfortable stare of Ray, who was just beside him. Together, they waited in the hospital's lobby for the others to be cleared. Chairs upon chairs lined every wall, but no one sat in them. They were all left empty and cold as the air that brushed against them. Everything felt still as minutes became hours and hours. The quiet allowed Jack to think, but he hated doing that.

"Sorry...you had to join in now..." Jack muttered bitterly. Ray continued his stare, nearly unblinking. "I don't regret it." He responded vaguely. The ginger lifted his head from his hands and returned the solemn gaze he was given. No more words were exchanged and time passed slowly once more. That was when Ryan returned with a sobbing Gavin clinging to him. The doctor's face was ragged and exhausted, with dark eyes and a sunken face. Jack stood immediately to greet them.

With a sigh, Ryan got Gavin to sit down. "They're still patching up Michael, so..." He explained briefly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How is he?" Jack asked in a hushed voice. "Doing alright. It could've been worse if...well, that doesn't matter now, does it?" Ryan chuckled sadly, turning on his heel. "Ryan, I could go. You look like shit. Why don't you stay with Ray and Gavin?" Though both men were beyond tirex, they also both knew Jack was able to stay awake. Whether he wanted to or not. "...Sure."

Ryan sat in the corner, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back against the wall. Jack eyed him for a bit, but eventually moved on, making his way down the winding white walls of the hospital. Geoff's room was on the way, could it hurt to check on him? Against his better judgement, Jack turned away from Michael's room and went left. Quiet coughing and soft, emotional crying was all he could hear passing through the hallways. Then, he saw Geoff's room, with its glass window looking in at the unconscious man.

"This...wasn't supposed to happen." Jack whispered to himself. "Everything was supposed to be different, finally. No more running, no more hiding, no more...pain. It was supposed to be us, happy and normal. Us giving a second chance to those who never had a first. Giving them a choice." Tears rolled down his cheeks again and his throat began to burn. "You can't. You can't die. Not this time, not ever..." Geoff was still in his sleep, not even the slightest movement. "You're my best friend...like my brother...please."

It was several minutes before Jack calmed himself enough to leave. And as he came to Michael's room, he saw the young man stumble out with assistance from a nurse. She spotted Jack and without words, handed him off. Jack watched Michael cling to his arm weakly, an expression of pure anger and pain across his face. With his other arm, Jack pulled his closer and began to walk. Soft, nearly silent sobs left Michael, but nothing beyond that. Soon, they were back to the lobby, and Michael practically ran towards Gavin.

"Gav are...are you okay?" Michael asked as he sat beside the Brit. He was still a sobbing mess, barely acknowledging his friend's arrival. Still, he glanced up and didn't push away when the auburn wrapped and arm around him. "I know...I know." He whispered gently. Jack, with heavy footsteps, made his way to a seat and slumped down into it. The weight on his shoulders suddenly felt immense as he struggled to steady his breathing. There was something he had to tell them.

"As...you already know, I'm sure...Geoff is terminally Diseased. His power kills him every time he uses it." Jack started, all eyes on him. "We...found that out a long time ago, when we were just kids. In fact, Geoff and I were two of the first thirty cases of Diseased. That's not really an accomplishment, though. A-Anyway..." It was difficult, even after all these years, each word a painful stabbing to him. Ryan watched from the corner, knowing it himself.

"Geoff and I have been friends since...well before I can remember. His parents...they weren't the best. I remember being over one day, and we usually played in the yard, but it was raining so we went inside. His dad came home, drunk and hysterical. Granted, his mother was no better. His, uh, dad...started strangling him, hitting him...and Geoff..." Swallowing hard, Jack composed himself once more. "Geoff's dad was dead and his mother went for a gun, but I stepped in front of him, saved his life without knowing I could." Jack stared at his hand intensely for a minute.

Then he sighed, flexing the fingers. "We ran. Ran far, but not far enough. Geoff was in pain and I struggled to help him for months. Until one day we stumbled upon a nice old man and his grandson. The two took us in and we became a family in some way." Jack looked at Ryan with a sad, but grateful smile. In turn, the Doctor gave a nod, but smiled back. "We inherited the mansion, had a clean slate, so to speak. Geoff never used his powers again."

"Did it...hurt the first time?" Gavin asked very quietly. Jack looked at him, not quite understanding. "When you...used your power?" He elaborated. "It hurts every time."

***

Miraculously, Jack, Ryan, and Gavin all fell asleep as the early am's approached. Michael and Ray, however, stayed awake. "Five years." Ray suddenly said, his voice low. Michael glanced at him, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "I know I should've told you...you don't have to fucking guilt me." He bitterly replied. "You piece of shit. You should've taken me with you." Ray snapped back with his fists clenched. "What?" The Puerto Rican shook his head and stood, walking away relatively slowly. The auburn, of course, followed.

"Ray, get your ass back here!" Michael shouted, once they were outside and away from the others. Ray turned on his heels and glared daggers at his childhood friend. "Why?! I'm just doing what you did to me! You left me fucking ALONE! I had NO ONE!" Michael wanted to punch him, knock him flat on the ground, but he resisted his urge. "I didn't want to! But...I was diagnosed! I had to leave! They would've torn me fucking to pieces!" Ray's jaw clenched at that. "You're selfish, Michael, you've always been. Too scared to face anything, but fine on your own. A sarcastic shitstain! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU FUCKING LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!"

Michael stayed silent in shock, listening to Ray's unsteady breathing. "What do you mean?" He whispered, too afraid to speak up. "My mom died of cancer, I was questioned as Diseased, and everyone knew me as the guy who was friends with you. I dealt with all the FUCKING BULLSHIT and you were gone. You had to face NONE OF IT!" Ray's heart was pounding just as much as his head was as all the pent up anger was finally being released. Five years not knowing if his best friend was alive or not. Five years dealing with assholes and being an outcast. Five years alone.

"I'm sorry, man...I wasn't thinking..."  
"You never do! You always just do what you feel!"

Michael wiped his eyes and stared at the floor. "Look at us. Fighting outside a hospital. Jesus." He muttered with a shake of the head. "At least if I got hurt, they could fix me up real quick." Ray lightly joked, earning a chuckle from his friend. "You're a fucking idiot."

***

Griffon watched the unmoving Geoff with sad eyes. Her hand was against the glass, undoubtedly leaving smudges against it, but she refused to care. "Hey, cutie...you're going to get better...right?" She whispered gently. "No one's supposed to die...that's not what I wanted. So I'm going to be sure you get better..." Joel suddenly appeared behind her in a puff of smoke, looking around uneasily. "Ready to go?" He asked her with obvious concern. "Yeah."

On Jack's chest sat a small manila folder, with confidential stamped on the side in red. The tab had the name Barbara Dunkelman.


	15. File: Barbara Dunkelman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing this last night but had a terrible headache and I've been busy all day today bluh

"I swear I didn't bring it!"  
"Then where did it come from, Jack?!"  
"Maybe...she..."

Gavin's eyes blinked open to the sight of the two older men arguing and to the feeling of Michael's warmth beside him. Though reluctantly, Gavin sat up, hoping he hadn't drooled all over his friend's shoulder. That was when they continued their spat. "How in the hell would she? Why? For what pursuit?" Ryan had shot back quickly. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Hell if I know! Who else could've? I mean, she seems most likely, right?" Ryan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his mouth in a thin line.

"I hate admitting it, but you're probably correct. She has a teleporter with her, one who could easily get in and out of anywhere. However, the part that's bothering me is...why? What on earth would give her the motive?" The doctor sighed in frustration, glancing to his left just to Gavin staring up at him with large, sea green eyes. "Gavin? How long have you been listening?" The Brit cleared his throat as he sat cross-legged in the uncomfortable chair. "I 'unno. A bit. What are you gents talking bout anyway?"

Jack turned towars the seat he had spent the night in, staring blankly at the folder that sat on it. "It's nothing, go back to sleep." Ryan assured him without much struggle. Gavin, however, blinked slowly and glared. "Stop lying to me! You know I can see you get nervous!" He barked, much to the doctor's disappointment. "I suppose I should've seen that coming. In that case, you have a right to know. When Jack woke up, he had discovered a file laid on his chest." Ryan snatched the folder from the chair, showing it to Gavin. "We don't know how it got here, but..."

As Gavin took the file, his eyes grew wider. "...It has information on a Diseased. It's a file from our own collections. Furthermore--"  
"Barbara's a healer?" Gavin breathed out in shock. His finger's brushed against the laminated picture of her, feeling the texture slowly. "Ahem. Yes. We believe, and allegedly so does the deliverer, that Barbara can save Geoff's life." Ryan scratched at his facial hair unprofessionally. Jack watched Gavin's face, the way it lifted, shifted, and glowed with exuberance. There was something about Barbara he clearly found to be exciting.

"She's...really beautiful, right?" Jack teased as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The Brit glanced, caught off guard with the odd question. Then, he realized something he really should have before. They didn't know he knew Barbara. It was so obvious, and yet he completely overlooked it with a second. Granted, this WAS the first time he ever saw her face, and he had to admit she was rather lovely. Nothing as he expected. Part of him wanted to explain, but instead, he bit his tongue.

"Uh, yeah. Lovely bird." He grinned to try and sell his point, and a tired Jack easily accepted it. "Regardless of who left it, we should investigate the possibility of recruitment." Ryan pointed out as his gaze settled on the double doors to the hallway. "It could be a trap...but I still think you're right." Jack muttered. Taking a deep breath, Gavin stood and exuded all the confidence he could. "I want to go with you." The bearded man furrowed his brows with adamance. He knew Gavin was incredibly dependent and this could only make him worse, but...

Usually he'd want to stay with Geoff. The two were as close as father and son, even in their short time together. The fact that he wanted to leave, to go somewhere far away with Jack...he may have just grown up a bit. "Are you sure, Gav? She lives in Canada...it'll be a pain in the ass..." He reminded him bitterly. "Geoff's dying. I want to help." There was that all too common silence that filled the still nearly desserted hospital lobby. "We'll stop by the house, and then we're out of here. Ryan...I'm sorry, but can you watch over Michael and Ray?" Jack gestured to the two sleeping boys.

"I received a PhD to do what? Be a baby sitter for two grown men?" Ryan hissed in annoyance. For a second, Jack nearly worried he would say no. "You're incredibly lucky I'm fond of you." The doctor admitted with a sigh. "Thank you so. I owe you. And, uh...don't worry about files, I can get to those when I return." Jack grinned widely. There was always something so heart-warming about Jack. The way he smiled and laughed, always trying to help others. Ryan admired him greatly, and in some ways, attempted to be the same ever since he was little. "Alright."

***

Joel meticulously cleaned his dagger, cursing every time the blade cut through another cloth. "Fucking christ, it's so not worth it." He complained openly as Griffon wandered in. "What? Was he not in enough pain?" She asked with genuine curiosity. Joel looked over his shoulder, but didn't respond until he returned to his dagger. "I'm sadistic and all, but you can't fucking guilt me. That little shit had it coming." Griffon chuckled at that, running her fingers through her hair. "So you say. Oh! Before I forget, I got those copies made." Joel's body straightened and he placed his weapon carefully on the table.

"Really? Shit, that was fast." Groaning like an old man, Joel got up from the couch and smirked at her. Griffon shoved a pile of papers into the older man's chest and returned the smirk. "Oof! Careful, I'm not as strong as I look. Now, let's see here..." He turned the pages, nodding approvingly at everything he read. "So, we going to talk to him? Before those Hunters can?"  
"That's the idea..."


	16. Recruitment: Barbara Dunkelman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was just wondering; Is there anyone from RT you really want to see in this fanfic? Please leave a comment below, cause I'll probably include them haha :D

Gavin took deep breaths as they first set foot in Canada. It wasn't that this was the farthest he had travelled, and he certainly wasn't sick. No, it was the fact that he was about to meet Barbara for the very first time and Jack had no idea. There was some sort of method to his idiotic madness in which he avoided his knowing her. What that allegedly was, however, was still to be determined and instead, Gavin continued on with faltering confidence. After all, what use was it lingering on the thought for long? He was there and she was near.

"Welcome to the great white north, Gav. Let's find our healer." Jack grinned as they walked outside to see snow was but a thin layer upon the ground. Footsteps and car tracks littered it in brown dirt. That was when an obnoxiously upbeat song began to play and Gavin was painfully aware how stupid his choice of ringtones was. He scrambled for the cell, clawing it out of his pocket and swiping his thumb over it. "Ello?" He answered quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GOING IN CANADA YOU FUCKING ASSHAT?!"

Despite his cringing, Gavin responded in a rather chipper tone. "Michael! How ya doing?" He needed only wait a second. "HOW AM I FUCKING DOING? THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?! I WANT FUCKING ANSWERS! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN CANADA WITH JACK? YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT A GOODBYE? WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?!" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in irritation. Obviously, he could hear Michael's shouting. "Oh, ya know. Stuff." Gavin answered, being the prick he was. "STUFF?" Michael's voice cracked. "Yeah! Hunter's stuff! We'll be back soon! Toodles!" Then he hung up.

***

"TOODLES?!" Michael slammed his phone down and shook with anger. "Fucking asshole better get back alright." Behind him, Ray snickered, chewing loudly as he ate some chips. "The hell you laughing at?" The auburn asked through gritted teeth as he turned on his heel. His friend shrugged, but continued his shit-eating grin. "Just seems to me you're a bittt overprotective of Gavin." Was his honest answer. A huff escaped from Michael as he strolled over and sat down. "He's a fucking moron. Someone has to be looking out for him." Another snicker.

"Am I gonna have to punch you, or are you going to tell me what the FUCK is so funny?" Michael growled at his friend. "Jesus, dude. Chill. It just kinda looks like a bit more than just looking out for him. Like, Jack? Totally looking out, cause he's a father-figure. Ryan? Not so much, but that guy's just weird. You, now? Sorry, Mikey, but you're a bit obsessed with Tan, British, and stupid." Michael was already glaring daggers at him. "Can't say I blame you, man. He's cute for a dude. Ya no, no homo and all." Ray chomped down on another chip and smirked. "Why don't you just kiss the boy?"

"You're about to be thrown through a wall."  
"I know."

***

Barbara brushed her hair gently, sad eyes staring at the mirror and her own tired reflection. It was only ten or so in the morning, but she had trouble getting out of the bed before eleven in most cases. Still, here she was, getting ready for the unproductive day ahead of her. She wasn't always like that, no motivation or energy. Hell, she was enthusiastic and optimistic before she was diagnosed. And while having the ability to never get sick or to heal someone else was magical in its own way, she hated the burden it brought on her. She was either a saint, or satan.

Gavin was the only friend she felt was real. Not to say that the others were artificial or something, but they sure were superficial. Fake smiles and laughs, constantly spewing some sort of total horse shit. So really, the Brit was the only one she cared about in the slightest. He hadn't been on x-box in quite some time, though, and she couldn't help but think the worst. Was he annoyed with her? Did he find out she was Diseased? Was he dead? The last one made her heart hurt. Even just the smallest possibility he was gone from this world, it hurt.  
She would have no one else.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts, and as she made her way over, peaking through the peep hole, she was thoroughly confused. All the same, she opened it and put on her best smile. "Can I help you guys out?" She said, her Canadian accent shining through on that last word. Gavin's face turned a light shade of pink. Holy bloody mingey absolute hell, she was gorgeous and real. She was completely and totally REAL. Jack shot his a sideways glance, but cleared his throat and ignored the British buffoon. "Hello there, I'm Jack Pattillo."

Barbara was already feeling a little weary, but she let the feeling pass without mention. "And, uh...I'm here to give you an offer. I'm part of a group called the Hunters. We're an unofficial collection of gifted individuals who now are using our powers for good." He began, nervously clearing his throat again under the blonde's intense stare. "Thanks, but no--" "Wait, please!" Jack stopped the door with his foot, completely disheveled in a matter of seconds. "Please, please. Just...I know all that formal malarkey probably doesn't sell you, but...we need your help. Whether you join or not doesn't matter, but we still need you."

With a sigh, Barbara let go of the door and crossed her arms defensively. "Go ahead."  
"My partner, Geoff, is terminally Diseased." Jack started off, gaining her attention. "I can't bring people back. Trust me, I know." She bitterly responded. "He's still alive. Just barely, though. We need you to help him if you can, even just a little so maybe medicine or something can actually have an effect!" He pleaded, shaking slightly with every word. "He's my best friend, I grew up with him, please!"

Barbara watched blankly, wanting desperately to help, but knowing the risks. Fuck, did she know the risks too much. "I...I can't help you, I'm sorry."  
"Please! You can't just let him die! You're...I...I can't live without him!"  
"I'm sorry, I can't..."  
"Barbara." Gavin finally opened up his mouth, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "Please."

Barbara's hand went up to cover her mouth and she shook her head in disbelief.  
"Gavin?"


	17. Recruitment?: Monty Oum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for requests of new people to enter the fanfic uvu

Griffon streched casually, now in walking distance of an old-fashioned dojo on the outskirts of town. The file she had stolen from the Hunter's home proved to be most useful, considering it led her right to the front door of Monty Oum. He was a talented one, to say the least, or so the file told. After all, with the growth of the Hunter's, they needed recruits to fight back for their cause. Griffon glanced at her partner and began to make her way to the back door.

The teleporter followed close behind, ruffling his hair. "So what's the plan?" He muttered as they approached the door. "We have to see if he lives up to the name." She responded, fire already spiraling from her tattoos. Joel furrowed his brow in clear confusion. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Griffon merely grinned. "We fight him." In a dazzling light, the fire blasted the door open and off its hinges. Joel just stood there. "Mr. Oum?" She cooed, boots clicking against the concrete flooring upon her entrance.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a man stepped into view. "The fuck you want?" He growled. On further inspection, Griffon noted the katana resting on his shoulder and the gun in his boot. Now he would be useful, if he could still manage his powers. "To give you a chance." Fire consumed her body as she continued to make her way closer. "Now, Joel!" The teleporter appeared beside Monty, dagger in hand, but before he could make a move, his target was gone. "Jesus Christ, he is fast!" Joel exclaimed. Monty was now behind him, his foot colliding into Joel's head and sending him to the ground.

"Fuck!" Joel stood back up, but it was clear he was disoriented. "How do you know my...?" Monty asked quietly, not finishing his question. The older man suddenly teleported away, up on the ceiling now. Griffon was getting close at this point, fire still surrounding her body. "Guess Joel isn't enough for you. Doesn't surprise me, really." She admitted. "Hey, fuck you!" Joel shouted from his position. "So take me on. If you can, Monty." She teased with a wink. "Who are you people?!" Monty shot back before dodging a fireball.

"We're a revolution in the form of hidden potential." Another fireball. "We are the ones who have been forced to hide all our lives." Monty dropped his sword and grabbed his gun before getting out of the way again. "We are those who can be exceptional if the rest of the world didn't label us as sick. Diseased." She launched another ball of fire, missing again. "Our entire existence claimed to be of inconvenience and certain death. Led to see ourselves as nothing more than fucked up, impertinent, degenerates." Monty tried to take a few shots at her, but she easily incinerated the metal projectiles.

"We are what the world didn't see coming. The end of society in the form of a storm." As Monty continued to move out of the way, Griffon only came closer and closer. The heat was so intense that even the concrete flooring was warming up. It was only then that it occurred to him he wasn't running. He could leave at any moment he chose, so why didn't he? What was so compelling about this women that he stayed? Did he actually think she had some sort of point? That she was right?

"We are the next generation. The Alphas." Just as Monty began to run out of energy, Griffon's flames disappeared. She reached out her delicate looking hand and smiled genuinely. "Join us. Together, we can put the world in its place, show them we are better, and that we deserve better." Monty accepted her hand and was pulled to his feet within a second. Joel teleported beside them, rubbing at his head. "...you're all fucking crazy. I think this'll work out." Monty chuckled lightly.


	18. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously still don't understand why this is so popular, but I appreciate it so much, thank you guys!

There had been thirty cases that sparked the sudden interest. Geoff had been number eighteen, and Jack number nineteen, since they had been around the same time. Joel was number ten, discovering his powers quite late by normal standards. After reports had been passed around and scientists had gotten the word, it was given a name and boundaries. The Disease. It was a mutation in the genes, but its exponential growth had many believing it to be contagious, so segregation found its way to America once more.

Then, the rest of the world had the same issue, and with collections of scientists, it became known there was no real threat. People once again found themselves unable to tell who it was in the crowd who was Diseased. For some time, those who were felt safe and secure in their lives. However, nothing can truly last forever. It wasn't even a year before someone stood before the people of the United States and demanded that there be official documentation of Diseased. Riots broke out and over one hundered lives were lost before a law was passed and incredibly secretly, all Diseased were documented.

An official branch of government was made, the CDDC, or rather, The Center for Diseased Documentation and Control. An organization funded by taxes merely for the study and regulation of Diseased. There were now hurdles upon hurdles keeping certain individuals from ever entering certain career fields. No Diseased could be doctors, or any part of the medical field. None would see any position in office or government job. Few could be lawyers or teachers, and less could be in the military.

Tests were not mandatory, perse, or at least it wasn't apparent. There were regular doctor's appointments set up once scientists knew the corrupted genes were visible from birth. Therefore, an individual could theoretically go their entire life without ever knowing they were different. Ray had been like that, but the mere fact he was documented was already a sign he undoubtedly was Diseased. He still refused to accept it. Certain powers were undetectable for the most part, but often, people found out at young ages. Much like Jack or Geoff, in moments of panic.

Years passed without any change in the system, and for fear of Diseased being dangerous. Occasionally, some small voice would rise from the crowd, pleading for people to listen and to accept. They were always gone by the coming month. To where, no really knew, but authorities never cared much anyway. However, terminal Disease was discovered after a young kid died using their own power. People panicked, but none moreso than the already diagnosed. Scientists came together once more and began their studies anew. With Ryan Haywood being a lead runner on the project, the world felt some sort of security. A cure was in demand and they planned on making the delivery as soon as possible.

Once word of the cure went around, Diseased rebelled and fought. It was only once there was a promise made that no one would be forced to take it, that the aggressions ceased. Or so everyone had thought, that is. In the coming year, groups all around the world would build themselves up, fighting for what they believed to be right. Griffon, leading The Alphas, was one of them.

The first thirty cases was where it all began, where the collapse in equality truly started. A line was drawn quite clearly, and none were supposed to cross it.  
The first case, interestingly enough, disappeared after their tenth birthday, never heard from again. Many choose to forget, or hypothesize that they are long gone from the world. Ryan always felt some sort of guilt about that one, like he could've helped them all those years ago.

And as he flipped through the dusty file, he felt some sort of melancholy at the sight. No picture, no location, no story. Just a name and a number, as if nothing else mattered. He sighed heavily, closing the folder and sliding it aside. "Maybe we'll find you again..." He whispered to himself as he stood from his chair and went to climb the stairs. The metal beneath his feet made a soft sound and as he could see the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile.

It was true, he hadn't successfully made a cure yet, or found any way to make a real difference in any Diseased's life, but he could. Ray sat across from Michael, laughing as he kicked his friend's ass at candyland. The auburn was clearly getting frustrated, but the way the corner of his mouth tensed, Ryan knew he wanted to smile.  
Here, was all the proof he needed. Proof he could make a difference in someone's life as long as he didn't give in to his doubts. With Geoff and Jack, he helped bring two childhood friends together and have them playing shitty boardgames like the outside world didn't hate them.

But the world did hate them. It hated as if that was all that could be filled into their fragile bodies.  
And as Griffon cracked each individual finger, she knew nothing but hate for all of them. Hate was all that filled her superior body, through her bones and her skin. She wanted nothing more than for the world to bow before the Diseased and burn at her fingertips.


	19. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for tonight. Wow, I feel like I've written a lot today haha

Geoff's vision slowly came back to him, white melding together with faint pastel colors bleeding in. The blur of the hospital ceiling soon cleared, and as if he was somewhere else entirely, Geoff felt completely relaxed.  
"Hey. Welcome back." Barbara smiled down at him, hand rested on his chest gently. He couldn't hold back his grin at her words and her sight all around. She was pleasant, calming even. "Geoff! Thank God!" Jack shook slightly, emotion overwhelming him. With quiet steps, he came closer to his friend. "You did it...you really did."

The air was cold, much like Geoff's skin, and he felt his throat tighten as he held back tears of joy. "He should be perfectly healthy in a few minutes, as long as he holds still. Then Gav and the others can see him." Barbara explained briefly, hand still warm against his chest. Jack nodded to show his understanding and said no more about the matter. Instead, they all sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment for what it was. That was, until it was broken. "Have you used your power often? I-If I can ask?" Jack whispered quietly.

Barbara's eyes narrowed and she found herself staring intensely at Geoff's barely moving face. "That's none of your business." She bitterly responded. It was obvious how delicate a subject it was, but Jack was always a persistent man. That mixed with his alleged charisma made it hard not to talk to him. "How about I talk about myself first?" He offered up. The blonde glanced at him with interest for just a split second. "I could tell you how often I use my power..." Finally, Barbara sighed in defeat. "Fine. I can do that."

"Well, for the most part, I haven't used my powers much at all. Once, when I was really young, and again when Geoff and I were teenagers. It's funny, looking back on that time. I mean, some guy was just giving Geoff a hard time, so I made that motherfucker wet himself in fear. The funniest thing I've ever seen. Got us in a lot of trouble, though." Barbara chuckled at that, but said nothing. "Mr. Haywood was pissed at us, that's for sure sure. I thought he'd kick us out right there, but no...he was a good man." Jack scratched at his beard absent-mindedly, zoning out for just a second.

"I think the next time was when Geoff and I tried to go to college. That didn't go so well...I don't really remember what happened, but Geoff had a panic attack and suddenly cops were shooting and..." Jack trailed off, though he had Barbara's undivided attention. "I just stood in front of Geoff. Mr. Haywood knew it wasn't our fault that time. He talked to us a lot that night, about how the world was cruel and...I couldn't believe it the next morning when he was dead. None of us could." Jack wiped at his eyes, removing a few stray tears. Still, he managed a quaint smile at it all.

"After that, I didn't use my power again until about...how long ago was that? Doesn't matter, it was when I met Michael for the first time. He's a good kid, but he has a bit of a temper." Jack pointed out. "Yeah, I saw that when he started shouting at Gavin this morning." Barbara admitted with a small chuckle. "Yeah. He's actually really kind, I promise. He grew up hard, that's all. I guess that doesn't excuse it, but he's getting better all the time and that's all I can ask for." Geoff smiled up at the two, still feeling like he couldn't speak.

"After that incident, I used it when we tried to fight The Phoenix. I can tell you all about that later, though. It's kind of a long story. Then another time after that, but I think that's it. So yeah, not too often." Jack finished. Barbara watched the man's expression and found herself smiling softly at all the gentle curves of his face. "I've ever used my power once, to heal my dog. He had a broken leg." She suddenly announced with confidence. "This is the first time since then, honestly." Part of Jack knew that was a lie, but he didn't care right now.  
"Okay, Geoff. Let's get moving, you old fart." Barbara teased, removing her hand.

"Geoff!" Gavin ran towards him, leaping into his arms. "Hahaha! Hey, Gavino!" Geoff greeted him, clinging to the younger boy as if he would never have the chance again. Michael took cautious steps forward, staring with a mixture of disbelief and awe. "You're..." He breathed, looking at Barbara for a moment. She didn't notice, but Michael gave her the most thankful look he had given anyone in his life before. "Okay, kid, you're suffocating me now. Fucking hell." Geoff pried Gavin off and continued his strong laugh.

"Hey, Michael. How's it been?" Geoff now had pulled the auburn into his arms and seemed reluctant to let go. Michael in turn, barely moved, noot even his arms budged from their place at his side. After a moment, Geoff pulled slightly back and furrowed his brow, causing his forehead to wrinkle terribly. "What's wrong, buddy?" He muttered sincerely. Breathing deeply, Michael managed a weak reply. "I thought you were going to die..."  
"I'm here. I'm alive, okay? Now fucking smile." Geoff pulled him close once more, satisfied when Michael actually hugged him back.

Once those two were finished, he approached Ray and Ryan with the widest of grins. "Doctor Haywood. Sorry to leave you with all the work. Kids, am I right?" The doctor chuckled deeply in response. "They aren't really kids anymore." He insisted, walking away to finish up things with the nurse. Geoff now turned to Ray, who was stood with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. "Hey, man. Sorry you had to join us on such lousy terms. Hope your stay at the Hunter's Mansion has been fun as dicks." Ray snickered at that. "Yeah. It has."

Suddenly, a male nurse made his way over to Geoff, clearing his throat. "Mr. Ramsey, we need you for just a moment. Last thing of paperwork." The brunette nodded, following without hesitation. It was once he was led to a seemingly empty part of the hospital that he felt uneasy. "The hell are we going?" He asked as he glared. "Just...to here." The nurse stopped, not even looking back at Geoff. That was when Griffon walked around the corner, smiling sweetly. "Thanks, Monty, that'll be all." With that, he was gone instantly.

"The fuck...what are you doing?" Geoff growled as he tightened his fists. "Relax. I just wanted to give you something. Think of it as...a welcome back to the living present." She came closer, until their noses were practically touching. "Wh--" Griffon kissed him, and he didn't push her away. After only a few seconds, she pulled back and waved goodbye, disappearing down the corridor.


	20. Cat Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in the weekend! Been busy ;v;

Two days later, Michael sat still at the kitchen table, rarely blinking. His thoughts had wandered again and now he was left with his memories in the Hunter's mansion. There really had been a lot that had changed over such a short time. To think he was finally in a home, a place where people cared and loved him, it was just surreal. Then guilt hit him, as he remembered his parents and brothers back home. Five years, he left them alone to think him dead, and he secretly hoped they stopped worrying after just a day.

It was hard, living on his own, that is. Still, somehow he had made it thus far, keeping himself alive long enough. Sure, he hurt people along the way, some he never meant to hurt, others that had it coming, but all in all, he was successful. Granted, how could one define success? The hellos and goodbyes all played in his head and he began to wonder, can things stay the same for so long? Michael rubbed at his healing shoulder and cringed. Life was a constant shift of emotions and events, leading up to something inevitably underwhelming. No one died a hero, not in real life.

"Oh. Hey, Michael. Surprised to see someone else awake." Jack had wandered in, but it was no surprise for Michael. After all, Jack was somehow constantly awake, though he never showed signs of exhaustion. "Hey, Jack." He greeted, fingers now tapping against the fake wood of the medium sized kitchen table. Jack nodded a couple times, snatching up the seat across from the auburn. "So...why you up still? It's five in the morning." Jack pointed out as if Michael was incapable of keeping time.

So, he shrugged weakly. "Heck if I know, man. Just...not tired. Fuck sleep." Jack snickered at that, chin resting in the raised palm of his hand. The heater in the building whined and creaked as it kicked on, allowing warmth to flood into the small kitchen. Michael closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He could never get over what a blessing heating was. "If you can't fall asleep, I suggest taking a walk. It'll hopefully tire you out by the time you come back. Hell, there's the 7-11 just down the street, why not pick up a snack?" Jack slid him a ten and stood slowly.

With the money in hand, Michael ran his thumb over it, admiring the tiny fibers that made it. "Before I do..." Michael muttered, gaining the older man's attention for the most part, although he was starting on a cup of coffee. "What the fuck are your nightmares about?" His eyes landed on Jack, intensity increasing. There was no response, just a strong stare shared between the two. "I'll tell you one day."

***

As Michael tugged on his sweatshirt's strings, his eyes scanned the street and buildings around him. This felt a strange mix of deja vu and bizarre and it made him feel sick. Once again, he felt his memories press against his mind as if they were a physical essence trying to hurt him. He huffed, breath visible in the cold winter weather. There was never snow in Austin, but he still had adapted beyond the snowy terrain of the north, and felt quite chilled. His one fist clenched inside the pocket of the sweatshirt, for seemingly no reason.

That was when a small black cat mewed beside his foot. At first, Michael couldn't even see it, since the sun was barely visible at the hour, but then it brushed against him in an all too friendly motion. The auburn sighed, kneeling down to get a better look. "Can I help you?" He deadpanned, expecting the fragile animal to run away. However, it stayed right there, making tiny noises of either hunger or contentment. Fuck if he knew, he never had a cat. "Dude, if you want food, I ain't got shit." He admitted, scratching the cat behind its ear.  
"He actually prefers it under the chin."

Michael immediately stood, staring at the sudden stranger. She smiled at him, her face as red and rosy as her obviously dyed hair. Not to say it looked bad, because it was actually really nice looking. "S-Sorry. Is he yours?" Michael asked, shoving both hands in his pockets. "I guess you can say that? I mean, I feed him and all, but he just lives out here. I call him Ender." She explained, Michael noting the can of tuna in her gloved hand. "Oh. Cool name." Michael awkwardly replied. The girl chuckled, reaching down to pet the cat under his chin.

"I'm Lindsay, by the way." She suddenly said, looking up at Michael. "Oh, uh...yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm, uh, Michael." He greeted back, a bit groggy from his lack of sleep. "Well, nice to meet you, Michael! And I'm sure Ender is glad to meet you, too. He's all about nice people and shit." She joked, picking up said cat in her arms. "Actually, I just think he might've smell fish on me." Michael explained, sniffing at his own clothing. Lindsay gave him a perplexed look. "I, uh, worked as an assistant to some fishing douchebags awhile back. The smell never REALLY leaves."

Lindsay got a kick out of that, nearly dropping the cat because she was laughing so hard. Michael didn't really understand why she found it so funny, but he appreciated it nonetheless. "You're a neat guy, Michael. Bitches ain't got shit on you, amirite?" The red-head was so pleased with herself that Michael couldn't help but smile at her. "Hell yea." He fist bumped her, chuckling as she added explosion noises. They were pretty shitty. Lindsay was proud, though, and how could he ruin that. Her grin was absolutely contagious and he adored it.

"Anyway, it was fun talking, but Ender and I have to hightail it out of her. Bye, Michael!" She began walking away, the small cat being tucked into her backpack. "I...hope I can see you later!" She added, waving and jogging away. Michael smiled fondly at the mysterious girl, but soon found himself walking to the 7-11 as if nothing happened.

***

Griffon tapped her chin, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, if we narrow it down to local ones about sixteen, these few come up." She explained to Joel, who was once again cleaning his dagger. "Kay. So who are we going to talk to first?" He asked without looking up. The blonde placed a hand on her hip, pointing directly in front of her.  
"That one. Lindsay Tuggey."


	21. File: Lindsay Tuggey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be able to add one more chapter before the weekend is over  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this, thank you for all the kudos and comments <3

Joel glanced up to see the file picture, his dark eyes narrowing. "Tell me about her." He said, returning to his dagger's care. Griffon ran a hand through her hair before her hands went to work, typing and clicking away at the digital information. "She's early twenties, a veterinarian in training at a local college. She has...memory issues, it looks like." Her eyes squinted at the words, as if they would somehow make more sense. "What does that even mean?" Joel questioned. The blonde shrugged, scrolling further down. "Just says she used her powers once, but couldn't remember afterwards. Police would question her and she was utterly confused." The police reports appeared on screen, detailing the events.

"I guess she blocked it out. So we'll have to be delicate in approaching her...I'll do the talking, try and keep her calm." Griffon frowned, feeling incredibly sorry for the girl. "...Maybe, we should just leave her be, Joel. She doesn't need us interfering with her life." Joel stood and made his way over, placing his hand on Griffon's shoulder. "She'll be forced to come to terms one day, anyway. It'll be ten times better coming from someone who understands her struggle..." He explained with solemn eyes. "You're probably right. We just have to be sure she doesn't panic...that might make things worse for her." They both nodded.

"What's her power anyway?" The teleporter suddenly brought up, his head turned in obvious curiosity. Griffon scrolled back up to the top, the basic information labelled neatly beside the picture of her. "She's truly gifted. Able to touch someone and make them feel a certain way." Griffon whispered in awe. "She can control others emotions? Holy shit." Joel stood in shock, reading over the notes himself. Sure enough, that's what was listed under the 'abilities' section. "If she chooses to help us, she will be a great asset to our cause. Quite literally, she can change people's minds."

***

The next day when Michael ran into Lindsay, he bought her coffee and sat beside her on the concrete outside the 7-11. "Thanks for the coffee." She smiled at the warm cup between her hands, not looking away. "No problem. I mean, it's pretty cold out, so...yeah. Fucking coldest winter in Austin since god damn 1978 or some shit." Lindsay laughed at him, carefully sipping from her drink. "It is unusually cold out. I mean, what the hell? We could practically have snow out everywhere." She commented quickly. "No fucking way. I will leave and never come back if it fucking snows." Michael insisted rather crudely.

Lindsay shrugged weakly, smiling as usual. "Snow can be nice. I used to love it as a little girl. I'd play in it and then my mom would make like chicken noodle soup for me. Pretty much the greatest thing ever." She told the auburn, stretching out her legs and pretending to kick snow around. It was then that Michael became painfully aware of how close they were sitting, shoulders touching gently. "Uh, I guess you're right. I mean, snow ain't all bad. I used to live in buttfuck New Jersey, right on the border to New York practically. So, I saw a shit ton of snow in the winter." He responded shyly, stretching out his own legs beside hers.

"You're funny." She chuckled at him, knee bonking into his. Michael rolled hus eyes as he pushed her knee back away again. Now Lindsay saw this as a game, pushing back against him. There wasn't much of a contest as Michael managed to keep her knee away. Sure, she was indefinitely stronger than Gavin, but she had been no match for Michael. "Okay wow, you need to stop." She complained, now using both her knees to try and push Michael's back. "Seriously, how the fuck are you so strong?"

This went on for some time, the two messing around, sipping at their coffee. Soon, the sun was up, shining small spotlights out onto street corners and small bushes. Light enveloped the area and a slight breeze blew, causing the two to shiver involuntarily. Michael stood, offering Lindsay a hand up. She accepted it with her bright smile and wide eyes. "It's gotten...late? I guess? Heh, okay not really..." Michael chuckled nervously, starting his statement over again. "I should go. My, uh...someone's going to wonder where I am." Lindsay stared at him in response, saying nothing for a long while.

"Who else do you live with?" Lindsay asked delicately, hands tucked into her jacket pockets. Michael swallowed, wetting his lips out of force of habit. "Oh, you know...just some friends. Like, one of my buddies from up north." He wasn't lying, obviously, he just didn't want to have to explain. After all, he knew nothing about her opinion on Diseased. Hell, it never came up, though in some way, he was overjoyed it didn't. To him, it was better not knowing, rather than finding out she hated his guts. Michael couldn't take something like that again.

"Oh. Okay." She replied, rocking on her heels. "I guess I'll see you later, then? I mean, I hope I do." Michael couldn't help but smile at that, nodding in agreement. "Same time?" He asked, earning the widest of grins from her. "Hell yeah! I'll buy us hot chocolate next time!" And with that, she ran off in a hurry.


	22. Alpha Recruitment: Lindsay Tuggey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having no updates last weekend! I kept getting headaches and just couldn't get myself to write u-u

_Her breath felt raggged as she back into the corner, hands clawing at everything in her reach, but there was only wall. Harsh knocks echoed and shouting began as tears fell from her face. The small room she had picked to hide in wasn't exactly the greatest place, due to its lack of weapons. If these men aimed to kill her, she had no way to protect herself. Now, her body shook and shook, threatening to black out entirely just out of pure, uninterrupted fear. It felt like the end without a doubt in her mind._

_Why she had even bothered them in the first place was now just a blur, a series of increasingly dangerous events leading up to that very moment. The shouting continued and soon the door's hinges were detaching from the wood frame with harsh cracking. Everything was noise and stress and fear, all suffocating the teenager until her focus couldn't hold. The next moments died in her memory, as the men busted down the door and grabbed her. Her previously unknown powers had saved her, as they made contact, she changed their minds, made them feel guilt and remorse. Cops arrived after one of them called._

_Lindsay was brought in for questions, but she contained no answers. In fact, her mind was completely blank of the days occurrences, and to this very day, she never can remember how it happened. Once the police realized there was nothing more to get from her, Lindsay was released and went about her life never understanding truly what she was, who she could be. Was that not the better way to live? Unaware of your difference and the hate that would cling to your body? Was that not true happiness, what hung onto blissful ignorance?_

Griffon didn't believe so. She sought a world of order, of acceptance, and of respect brought from fear. If not put into their place, those who were without power could easily continue their ways of segregation and illegitimate supremacy. There was no way in hell she'd let that happen, because to her, her kind ruled. The Alphas were just that, the supreme race on the earth.

And that was why she stopped Lindsay in her tracks, smiling politely at the misfortunate girl. That was why she was about to clear the fog in Lindsay's mind, show her she should never be afraid again. The red-head simply stared up at her in a confused daze. "Hey?" She greeted weakly. "Hello, Lindsay. I'm sorry, but...we need to talk." Caught off guard by the use of her name, Lindsay stepped back, body screaming for her to run. Griffon picked up on this immediately and frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Hell, you could run if you'd like, I won't chase you..." Griffon admitted quietly.

This didn't manage to sway Lindsay quite yet as she continued moving further and further back. Something about this situation triggered her emotions and she hated every bit of it. "Who are you?" She asked suddenly, fists now clenched. "Griffon O'Connell. A lot of people call me the Phoenix, though." Eyes wide with realization, Lindsay stopped. "You're the Diseased on TV..." She breathed out. Griffon found herself nodding, hands tucked neatly into her pockets. Suddenly, Lindsay came forward. She was fascinated with the blonde, examining her body. "You don't look burned..."

"My DNA is different from yours, or even others with powers. See, my skin is flame retardant, so I can't get burned." Very slowly, a fireball appeared in Griffon's hand, and she passed it to her other one with ease. "I can manipulate flames however I want." Lindsay chuckled quietly, smiling for the first time since this exchange had started. "That's pretty badass..." She pointed out happily. Griffon nodded at the statement. "Hell yeah it is. I'm surprised you're okay with it all, I mean, most people would have ran by now. Not everyone accepts us so easily..." Her voice trailed off just slightly.

"Who's us?" Lindsay asked with her voice low. Griffon made the fireball vanish, glancing at her own bag, slung over her shoulder. "Me and others with powers...we're all outcasted, treated like worse than dirt. People like my best friend, Joel, and....you." There was a moment of silence, Lindsay trying to understand what was just said. "E-Excuse me? I'm not...I'm not Diseased." She assured, a hand over her chest. Griffon suddenly appeared very solemn, reaching into her bag and pulling out a file. "I'm so sorry, Lindsay...I really am...but one day, you'd have to find out anyway." Lindsay snatched the folder, opening it immediately.

Her heart shattered the second she began to read. "N-No...no fucking way! This has to be fake! It's fucking bullshit!" She hurriedly threw it to the ground, kicking dirt over it. "A BUNCH OF LIES!" Griffon waited calmly, allowing for Lindsay to register it all. The red-head fell to the ground, tears welling. "Lindsay, it's alright. It just means you're BETTER than the rest. You're gifted, with potential you can choose to use or not, either way, it's a part of you. You're still you, now, you just know who the real you is." Griffon kneeled beside her, gently touching her shoulder.

"If you're afraid, you shouldn't be. NEVER...be afraid of who you are. We're not monsters, that's just what they want you to think...we're beautiful and outstanding...so...powerful." She insisted gently. Lindsay looked at her with a glimmer of hope still in her eyes. "Come with me, Lindsay. Please. You don't have to fight, just come along and stand up for our cause. This world needs new leaders, new rules. We deserve so much better. This is no curse, I assure you." Griffon helped her up, also reaching for the folder. Once they were standing, she slowly offered it to Lindsay. "Join...The Alphas?" She breathed out as she accepted the grouping of paper.

As the next day came along, Michael left the Hunter's mansion, but never saw Lindsay.


	23. File: Kerry Shawcross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy with school and now it's comicon ;v;  
> However, after tomorrow, it's summer break, and I will be updating at LEAST every couple of days <3

Michael rubbed wearily at his eyes as he reentered the Hunter's mansion. With thoughts swimming in his head, he felt a weight on him, dragging him down. It was as if he was entirely invested in some girl and all of a sudden, she was gone, and he was left with nothing, but his own mental fatigue. Oh, wait. That was exactly how it was, all things brought into consideration. Michael was certainly tired, especially mentally after all the incidents with Gavin and Geoff. It all weighed down on him in ways his homelessness never could and boy did he fucking hate it.

That was when, in a lazy wander, Michael found himself in the base, downstairs from the kitchen. Ryan sat at the large monitors, clearly invested in something. His attention turned once the younger man entered, shoes clicking loudly against the metal steps. "Jack said you would be awake..." He muttered to mostly himself, eyes never leaving the screen. Michael stepped closer, shrugging. "I dunno, guess I'm out of surprises..." Ryan would usually chuckle at that, but there was nothing. "I see..." He breathed.

Eyes suddenly darting to the right, Ryan's gaze intensified. "Are you ready for our next mission? We have someone to recruit..." Michael blinked slowly at that, his brain simply unable to process what was just said. He cleared his throat and gave a slow nod. "I see..." Ryan repeated when he turned to the monitors again. There was a pause in everything, Michael wondering if he should leave, Ryan deciding his next choice of words. "Go see Jack. He's in the office upstairs. Ask him about the mission, I'm too busy to explain right now." Mostly dumbfounded, Michael stumbled back upstairs and into the office.

At Geoff's usual favorite nap place sat Jack. His eyes were trained on a file, face twisted up in clear distress and frustration. It didn't seem like the best time to bother him, but Michael's brain wasn't at its best, so he made his way over and stood silently until Jack glanced up. "Hey, Michael. I'm guessing you're here about the possible recruit?"  
"Yeah, guess so." He replied, receiving a gentle stare from the bearded man.

"His name is Kerry Shawcross. He's your age, living, or should I say hiding, in his parent's basement. He hasn't left his home in over a year due to the consistent harassment and beatings." Jack closed the file, setting it down with care. "After he was diagnosed, the entire town turned on him, except his parents. However, that didn't change the fucked up fact that they were ashamed of him. As any parent seems to be nowadays." With a sigh, Jack spun the wheely chair towards Michael. "You see, people don't really like it when some kid talks to computers..."

Joel raised an eyebrow expectantly at Griffon, whom was reading the same file back at the Alpha base. "Yep. He's an interesting one, that's for sure. Poor kid was told he was just schizoprenic, as if that was so much better than having powers. A few years later, they called Diseased. The rest is sad...terrible history." She frowned at the screen, skimming through the information presented to her. "We should get to him soon, we don't want to be interrupted..." Standing up, Griffon walked over to Joel and smiled patiently. "Wait...how do we know they're coming for him, too?" Joel questioned as he scratched his stubble.

"Monty's really quite skilled, even with technology. He set something up so that we know exactly what files are opened on the Hunter's filing system. That doctor they have runs their intelligence, so whenever they pick a target from the physical files, they look up more information." Griffon explained briefly. Joel nodded along to her words, grinning all the while. "That's fucking cool. So is he coming along with us to see the kid?" He then asked, standing as well. Griffon shook her head no. "That won't be necessary. Besides, someone needs to look after Lindsay. I don't want her feeling alone..."

The two peered through a window at Monty and Lindsay, both talking casually at the table. Griffon smiled fondly, a feeling of success filling her. This was all she ever wanted, those with powers coming together and living their lives fear-free. It wasn't much yet, barely anything at all, but she was positive it meant the world to Lindsay. She needed to understand she wasn't anything wrong or sick, she was beauty in its highest form. "Phoenix? You ready or not?" Joel snapped his fingers in front of her face, simultaneously snapping her from her daze. Griffon rubbed at her shoulder and her entire expression softened. "Yeah..."

Monty watched the two leave, still listening to Lindsay's story with earnest. As soon as they were gone, however, he gently told her to post-pone her story. "Wh...okay. Why?" Her eyes were wide with confusion. "I need to know your opinion on those two...I want to know if you feel safe." Monty explained quickly. "Oh, okay. I mean, yeah, they're kinda weird, but I feel really safe, so I guess it doesn't matter. Griffon's really nice to me, she even said I don't have to participate in anything dangerous...as long as I don't want to." Lindsay responded, her legs swinging carelessly. Monty nodded along.

"I see. Lindsay...I don't want you to panic, but...I found something interesting while setting up the code to hack the Hunter's computer. I found Griffon's missing file."


	24. Alpha Recruitment: Kerry Shawcross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone ever drew fanart or made a 'soundtrack' for this fic, I think I would die of hapiness

Monty nodded slowly, his voice only getting lower. "The Hunter's never found the file for Griffon, because they didn't know her name at the time. However, they've accessed it." He explained, watching Lindsay's eyes widen.

_Kerry stared intensely at the computer in front of his, a look of pure concentration overtaking him. The room was empty, just rows upon rows of computers and those cheap rolly chairs with loose threads and broken wheels. He had been here since the start of lunch, just staring, waiting. "I can't talk to you anymore..." He whispered, his voice not even deep not. Kerry is still young, not even in middle school. "The other kids make fun of me..."_

"What I found isn't exactly...pleasant. I had to do further research, since her file is practically blank, but...I understand now. Why she's so obsessed with control, with proving we are the future. It all was building since she was a child, since she was...." He trailed off, standing up straight at the sound of something in the distance. Lindsay remained seated, following the older man's gaze to see nothing. "We shall talk later..."

_Kerry wiped at his eyes, blood dripping from his nose as he sat beside his laptop. He is older now, a blooming teenager thown into a hateful world. "They know now, that's why!" He bitterly responded to seemingly no one. "They heard I was diagnosed...I'm fucking Diseased trash...so they beat me up..." He explained, tears pouring from his eyes. "I don't think I can bring you to school anymore...they'll kill you." His eyes landed on the monitor, watching as lights flickered. "They laugh...they say they'll sn-snap you in half an-and...I don't want them to..."_

"Monty! I want to know now! We're alone! What are you so fucking scared about?" Lindsay gripped his wrist, staring into his eyes with a determined fire. "She's dangerous, whether you realize it or not. However...she WILL protect you, Lindsay. I know that much for a fact. I simply don't want you stuck in the middle of things, and that's what will happen if you know." Despite his words, Monty felt he needed to let her know, just not now, not yet. "Griffon isn't to be messed with. She's...a bomb, ready to explode."

_Kerry is a young adult now, eyes blank and face unreadable as he exited his home. What he didn't realize, what he never quite managed to think about, was that this would be his last time out in a long while. Carrying his laptop in and extra cushioned case, he speed walked to the library, ready to do research for his final paper. As he rounded the corner, the young Diseased was greeted by a tall boy and his two friends. Just as he was about to run, the tall one kept him there by latching onto the strap of his laptop case._

_Kerry tugged hard, trying to get it back, but all of his struggling did nothing. Through his ears, he could hear her screaming, calling his name, all while another boy pushed him to the ground and pinned him. Kerry shouted, fought back, and did all he could, but still he was forced to watch as they took his laptop out, threw her on the ground and beat her with baseball bats. She screamed and screamed, begging for her life, but only Kerry could hear. And he sobbed, even as they left her smashed bits alone and started to beat him. With the death of her, Kerry never left his home again._

Griffon arrived at Kerry's home with Joel in tow, the two stopping at the door. "What approach do you want to take?" The older man asked, scratching at his stubble. Now there was the question of the day. "The Hunter's way." She replied. With a confused look, Joel saw her knock on the door, all smiles and charisma. She was wearing a jacket, so her tattoos were covered for the time being. A frail lady opened the door, peeking her head around. "Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly. "Yes, ma'am, I'd like to speak to your son, Kerry? We have an offer for him, a once in a lifetime offer." Griffon flashed her best, most pleasant smile, clearly winning over the women.

"Sure, what's the harm in that. Are you guys scientists?" The woman asked as she stepped back and let them in. "No ma'am, we're better than that." Griffon vaguely answered, locating the basement stairs with ease. With quick movement, she went down them, leaving Joel with the very confused woman. "Better? How so?" She narrowed her eyes, arms crossed and hip out. The teleporter chuckled nervously, silently cursing Griffon for abandoning him right now.

Griffon arrived at the bottom, earning Kerry's immediate attention. He tensed visibly, eyeing her suspiciously. "Wh...who are you?" He asked meekly. Griffon noted the way he would glance anxiously at his laptop, moving closer to it with each passing second. "I'm a friend. Griffon O'Connell. Who's your pal there." She careful motioned towards the flickering lights on the screen. Kerry did a double take, easing up very slightly. "So..you know?" He muttered. There was a moment of Griffon moving forward and Kerry staying still that passed in what seemed like an hour, but in reality was maybe a minute.

"His name is Gamma. Or, at least that's what he likes to be called. D-Do you...can you hear him?" Kerry asked, gnawing at his lower lip. The fire-user shook her head no, kneeling down beside Kerry. "I'm not gifted in that way- " He scoffed. "I have a different power, the ability to use fire. We are similar, but unique. Better...than others." That was when he glanced up, curiousity filling him now. "What you have, it shouldn't be hated. It should be feared. It should be respected. You deserve respect, Kerry. I know everything seems impossible, but I am starting a revolution, and I want you to be a part of it. We don't have much time, and I need an answer."

_Kerry surfed through the channels, eventually landing on the news. His eyes widened as he saw glimpses of the Diseased known as the Phoenix. He listened carefully, fingers gently brushing against the rubber of the buttons. He wanted the confidence she had, wanted the power._

Jack had arrived later with Michael but when they were greeted with a woman, she couldn't stop crying.  
Kerry was gone.


	25. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates, once again :c  
> I've not been feeling the best, but I started listening to Everybody Wants To Rule The World (The cover by Lorde) and I got really inspired again!

"They're fucking with us! Okay?! Goddamn assholes!" Michael slammed his fist into the wall of the kitchen, effectively denting it. Jack glared at him, earning a meek apology in return. "We can't lose our wits about this, alright? It's just one kid, correct?" Ryan brought up, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the refrigerator. A sigh came from Michael as he removed a file from his thick as hell hoodie. He then promptly dropped it on the wooden tableinfront of Jack. "I haven't seen her in awhile..." He muttered as the bearded man read Lindsay's file. Pushing up his glasses, Jack peered at the younger Diseased. "You need to stop snooping."

"Fucking hell...that's two...at LEAST!" Geoff pointed out bitterly. The look in his eyes made everyone's heart drop within seconds. "You think there's more they've recruited?" Barbara asked with furrowed brows. "Why not? They hacked the files, right? They could have recruited five, ten, who knows how many people." Ray added. "Let's just...assume for now they only ave Lindsay and Kerry. What's the issue? They have a right to choose, we can't do anything about that." Jack received a snort from his friend. "Right, cause they have a right to believe that woman's fucking lies! She's not telling them everything, Jack!"  
"You don't know that..."

"You think people willingly listen to fucking psychopathic rambling?! No. They don't." Geoff stood from his seat, rubbing his temple anxiously. It was clear the frustration had been getting to him. "Fuck it! I'm tired as dicks...goodnight..." He then proceeded to leave, grumbling and mummbling about something. "M...Meeting adjourned, I guess." Jack muttered with a perplexed expression. "We'll...figure out our next step tomorrow." He, too, stood and left, saying nothing more on the matter. "Well that was fucking depressing..." Barbara deadpanned. Gavin let out a shaky breath, having said nothing during the entire discussion.

"Yo, Gav? You okay?" Michael questioned his friend, offering his hand to help him up. The Brit accepted it, now brought to his feet. "M'fine. Just a bit worried, yeah? The Phoenix is mental..." He briefly explained with a quick chuckle. The auburn nodded his head slowly, acknowledging what was said, but not bothering to believe that was all that was bothering him. "So what now? Do we just go to bed?" Ray looked around for the answer, but no one seemed to have it. "Actually, I'm kind of curious...how does your power work, Ray?" Barbara wore the most mischievous smirk anyone had seen.

"Nope! We're not fucking doing this!" Ray raised up his hands in defense, eyebrows up too. "Oh c'mon, don't be such a bitch! If you're so lucky, Mr. Fluke, then it shouldn't be a problem! I promise we won't Ray-n on your day." Gavin groaned at he joke, rolling his eyes in an overdramatic way. "Alright, just for that shitty pun, we can test it out." The New Yorker finally gave in, stepping back a bit. "Throw something at me. Try it." Reaching to her left, Barbara grabbed a water bottle from the table and chucked it, hard as she could.  
And just in that moment, a mouse in the cupboard opened the door and said door received the blow from the bottle, shutting again.

"H-Holy shit! That was fucking awesome!" She exclaimed, hands flying to cover her own mouth in shock. Michael raised an eyebrow, opening the cupboard to find the mouse, who was probably equally as shocked. "Damn, man..." He breathed out, grabbing the rodent to release it outside. "Huh. Usually a ceiling fan falls down or something..." Ray wondered aloud.

***

"So...they found you, too?" Lindsay asked quietly, staring at Kerry. The boy cleared his throat, nodding. "What can you do?" Was her follow-up question. "I can...talk to computers..." He replied, fingers threading into his own hair. "Really? That's so cool! What do they sound like?" Lindsay was bursting with enthusiasm, legs kicking rapidly as she sat on the chair. Kerry chuckled, shrugging. "They don't talk like people. They don't even have a voice really...it's more like...I sense it? I dunno, I just kinda feel it and shit." His nervousness prevented him fom looking up at her, too afraid to make eye contact. This was the first person he had the chance to talk to since highschool.

"Huh. I wish I could get it better, but I guess it's hard to explain, right?" Lindsay rested her chin in the palm of her hand, head slightly tilted to the right. When Kerry finally risked a glance, he found his face heating up and quickly was looking down once more. "Soooo, uhh...what can you do, Lindsay?" He prompted, hoping she wasn't paying too much attention to him. "I can apparently touch people and make them feel a certain way." Kerry smirked at that, speaking again without much thought. "Guess that'd make sex easy." Lindsay began laughing, much to Kerry's surprise. "Oh man, you're totally fucking right! I didn't even think about that!"

Griffon in the other room was browsing through files with a stoic expression. She had to sustain some sort of apathetic side to her, unless she wanted to let her emotions get the best of her, that was. It was then that Monty strolled over, katana still with him, but tucked away. The woman stopped, turning to look at him. "Hey, Monty. Can I help you?" She crossed her right leg over her left, waiting patiently. "I know who you are." He muttered coldly. "Congratu-fucking-lations. It's as if you live with me or something." She snarked in response.  
"No, Griffon. I know. I know who you are and were." His eyes narrowed intensely.

Griffon stared at him, mouth in a straight line. "Then you understand why I'm doing this."


	26. No Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really inconsistent with when I feel like updatinggg

Ryan, a day or so later, had found himself alone in the office, door closed. His eyes trailed over the numerous binders of information Geoff and Jack had neatly lined up in the bookshelf in the corner. Somehow, despite all odds, these two were making a life for themselves, sheltering Diseased from the world outside, compiling data and putting two and two together. It was dangerous now, the doctor knew that. With his usual stoic demeanor, Ryan approached the computer, sitting down in the rolling chair and cracking his knuckles in preparation. Afterall, he had some work to do.

Quickly typing away, he found a number of files, a number of documents depicting their suspicions and worries, as if it was a diary to be had. Most of the writing sounded like Jack's, which only figured, considering how paranoid he was. Was it right to call it paranoia, though, when he was mostly correct in his assumptions? That was a question for another time, there wasn't a moment to waste on trivial things such as that. He had been studying the routine's of Jack, noting when he paced throughout the house, when he'd peek into each room to check on his 'children'. He was a creature of habit, and thanks to that, Ryan wouldn't be caught.

Exiting out, Ryan shook his head. Clearly, Jack and Geoff both shared a certain quality of distrust, even with someone they've known for years. "You're not entirely wrong..." The blonde breathed, eyes shutting for a moment. He knew more than he ever told, that was just how things were, but his friends didn't seem keen on the idea. So without further investigating, he stood and carefully slipped out of the room. There was more to be seen, sure, but Jack would soon be back to work some more, and Ryan didn't feel like answering any questions right now. Instead, he returned to his own room, and waited for morning.

As the sun rose, Ryan once again left his room, this time without any stealth involved. He could hear the rustling in the other rooms, but elected to ignore it as he descended down the stairs to the first floor. That was when the phone rang, loud, echoing throughout the house. Jack picked it up, cheery and diplomatic as ever, until his face became unreadable. Ryan approached, fully intending to pass on by, but he was stopped, a hand on his shoulder. "It's for you." With a phone in hand now, Ryan gripped in tightly and brought it to his ear.

"Hello, Doctor Haywood! Do I have news for you!" The blonde's heart dropped, his face hardened. "Really...Mr. Ellis?" He dragged out, noting Jack's changed expression as well. "Indeed. The project is on the verge of success! We've had to work rather extensively since you abandoned it, but we're so close now. Quite frankly, it's all been worth it!" Ryan silently cursed, his free hand gripping at the small table where the phone sat. "That's fantastic news. However, why are you informing me of this?" While on the inside he was losing his cool, Ryan managed to keep his voice steady.

"I know you aren't really...approving of the project, but..." The other doctor trailed off, selecting his words carefully. "You're still a member of this facility, and I want you here when we finally test it out."  
"Him. He has a name." Ryan bitterly reminded his co-worker. "You can't get attached to these things, Doctor Haywood. They're only Diseased. It's a military project now, remember?" Ryan dug his nails into the wood, leaving marks. This made him furious, sick to the stomach. "I will...consider your offer. I have to go now. Goodbye Mr. Ellis." Immediately, Ryan slammed the phone down, vocally releasing his frustration.

Jack flinched, but came forward all the same, there to support his childhood friend. "Ryan? Don't...Don't tell me..." He muttered solemnly. The doctor slammed his fist against the nearby wall, forming a dent beside the one Michael had made. "I need more time! I can't stop them yet!" He shouted, answering Jack's question. "Fuck! It's all my god damn fault! He was supposed to be SAFE!"  
"Ryan, calm down! Screaming won't help a fucking thing! We need to take action!" Geoff appeared from seemingly nowhere, tired eyes unusually angry.

"The poor kid..." Jack whispered, only able to imagine with what Ryan had told him before. "What kind of action!? I've tried everything!" Ryan insisted, tears filling his eyes. "You've tried being a diplomatic, friendly doctor, but that's not fucking good enough! You've been forced now, to stop being a fucking pacifist! We need to get shit DONE, Ryan. We're gonna break him out." Ryan narrowed his eyes, mouth hanging slightly open as he processed what was just said. "Y-You cannot be serious! Do you realize the consequences we'll have to face!? The permanent damage?!" There was a pause, no one saying anything.

"Yeah, and it's worth it. Right? So what if we're all exposed? At least we'll be helping that kid!" Geoff argued. Ryan felt conflicted, an internal battle of the mind. How could he turn his back on the one kid who ever asked for his help? At the same time, how could he bring the others into this and subject them to a black mark on their names. "To the people...we'll seem like nothing more than the Phoenix. They'll fear us." Jack brought up meekly from the side. "Despite that...Geoff's right. We can't ignore this. Kdin needs us."


	27. File: Kdin Jenzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been marathoning Red vs Blue all day, but I really wanted to write uvu'

Ryan carefully slid the pads of his fingers across the basement's keyboard and narrowed his eyes. Geoff had gathered everyone downstairs, no one saying a word as they gathered around the small table and waited. It was clear the doctor was hesitating, still unsure of himself, but within a minute, he began to type. "This...is our target so to speak." Ryan explained, Kdin's file appearing on the large monitor. "Our target?" Michael chimed in. "Yes. Our mission is...simple. We break in, rescue Kdin, and get out. Perhaps in the process, we could expose the facility, but our top priority is his safety."

"Why are we doing this?" Barbara asked next, her gaze settling on the others, as if asking them for the answer. "Despite my opposition to the project, the CDDC is now home to a number of military experiments. We...They have been attempting to develop weaponry for use against other countries and perhaps, even, against Diseased." Ryan's face grew solemn as he approached the others. "Kdin has the ability to read minds and the government believes they can use that to their advantage. Whether or not that's true, they are TORTURING him."

"Kdin came to me a year ago, knowing that I was beginning my research on a cure. At the time he experienced extreme migraines and oftentimes heard voices that were not his own...they belonged to other people." Ray looked surprised, leaning forward in his chair. "He didn't have control?" He suddenly inquired. Ryan stared at him for a few long seconds, but quickly continued on. "No. He didn't. Kdin wasn't able to choose when he activated his powers, so he came to me, hoping he could remove them for good. I told him the cure was still in the alpha phase, but he insisted I could use him for any tests, anything to help move along the process."

"Don't fucking tell me. You had him sign an agreement?" Michael bitterly brought up. "No wonder you can't get him out..." Gavin whispered to himself afterwards. "E-Exactly. Kdin sign a form and willingly gave his body to our cause. However, I should have written it more...thoroughly. Adam Ellis, my superior, twisted the words around to his own gain, he had the power. I tried again and again to fight it, but I was never successful. They kept repeating 'it's just Diseased.'." Ryan's face became dark and he turned away, staring again at the monitor.

"Ryan, it's not your--"  
"Oh, but it is, Jack! It's all my fault, because I TRUSTED humans. Because I was a fucking optimist! I thought he would be safe, so I took no heed, I took short cuts and wasn't thorough! A kid now is forced every FUCKING DAY to enter some SICK fucks mind! Do you know how horrific that must be?! How much PAIN he must be in?! He's there because of ME! And I couldn't even help him!" Ryan's voice broke and he shook with anger, tears at the corner of his eyes. Everyone watched him carefully, fear filling their own eyes.

"We'll get him." Geoff assured, the only relaxed one of them all. Ryan wiped and his eyes, cleared his throat, and looked at the ground. "Yes. Now for the matter of the actual mission. Gavin, you will be our surveillance, telling us how many guards are around each corner. We'll be counting on you. Barbara will be medical, incase someone gets hurt along the way. Michael and Jack, you two will be muscle, in case we do need to take...more direct action. I'll act as guide inside, since I know those halls better than anyone else. Geoff, you'll come along to talk with Kdin, considering you're...unusually charismatic." The blonde paused, glancing at Ray. "And to be sure of anything, Ray, I need you back here for intelligence."

Ray stood up, brows furrowed. "Wait, you're making me stay here? What the fuck, man?!" With his usual apathetic stare, Ryan raised his hand, palm towards the other. "We cannot afford to leave the mansion vacant. Nor can we allow ourselves to be unprepared for anything in this matter. You'll be providing us with information if we find ourselves in an unpredictable situation." The New Yorker let out a sarcastic chuckle. "House sitter, got it."  
"Ray, don't be like that. Seriously, we all have our jobs." Barbara shot back at him.

"What if Phoenix shows up?" Gavin suddenly inquired, staring at the screen with Kdin's file on it.

***

Griffon peered over Joel's shoulder, one hand on the desk and the other on her friend. "He's at the CDDC? I guess we're going on a trip. I'll go talk to Lindsay and Kerry, you tell Monty to get ready. This won't exactly be...the easiest thing we've ever done." She stood again, ruffling Joel's hair before walking away towards the guest rooms. She knocked gently, knowing the two usually hung out in Lindsay's room. "Come in!" Kerry's voice was heard clearly, and Griffon opened the door as prompted. "Hey, guys. I have a bit of a proposition for you." She smiled sweetly, closing the door behind her.

"Uh, okay. What's up?" Lindsay asked, swinging her legs as she sat on her bed. "Like I've said before, you guys don't have to come with us on any missions, but...I thought I might at least ask. There's a guy, Kdin, held hostage and tortured for his power. It's a heavily protected area, and if we hope to save him at all...we'll need you guys."  
"T-Tortured?"  
"Count us in."


	28. Hunter Mission: Rescue Kdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 86 years man  
> So sorry guys, I had kinda lost motivation ;-;

"Alright, I am all set here. You guys are good to go whenever." Ray adjusted his headset and then his glasses, staring up at the large computer screen. It was a bit overwhelming, having every bit of Diseased information at his fingertips. With a deep breath, he pulled up the folder with all said information, and clicked on the search bar. He was ready to look up anything in a moments notice. "Ah, yes. That does remind me. Look up the name Joel, please." Ryan suddenly inquired. Ray's fingers typed away quickly.

"Ten matches. What am I looking for?" The brunette questioned, double clicking on the first one. "A teleporter. I had caught his name when The Phoenix attacked. I suppose I just...never remembered to check." There was a soft hum given in response as Ray browsed each file. "Got him. Joel Heyman, age 42. Really? 42? Damn, he looks good for that."  
"Focus, Ray. Anything useful we can use?" Ryan scolded, earning a look from Geoff, who was in the front passenger seat. "Nothing, really. Apparently he was one of the first thirty cases though. Cool, huh? Oh, and get this, ever since his powers like activated, he's been a total klepto."

"Thanks, Ray. That'll be all for now. We're going in." The Hunter's all exited the vehicle, parked quite a ways from the building. Jack kept his car door open as he stared out to the large research facility. "So, Gavin, once we get close, we'll need you to tell us where everyone is. Jack'll get us through the fence, and I'll guide us through. Geoff, you have the hardest job." Ryan turned to the older man, who was casually scratching at his beard. "Once you get past the main gates, I need you to shut off the cameras. That means you'll have to take out the guy in the security room."

Geoff groaned, hopping into the driver's seat of the car. "I know, okay? You already explained this. Let's just fucking do it already." His impatience caused Ryan to groan in return, but nonetheless, he waved him off, and the tattooed man drove away towards his part of the mission. "Okay you four, let's go." Ryan began to walk, his steps light and uneven. Jack and Barbara quickly followed suit, no hesitation whatsoever. However, Gavin and Michael lingered a bit longer, unsure of themselves.

This was dangerous, there was no doubt about it. This was THE most dangerous thing they've had to do yet. If anything were to go wrong, they were unprepared for the consequences; A gunshot straight through them. Michael glanced at the Brit, who was trembling as he went to take his first steps. It was then that he reached forward and gripped Gavin's hand in his own, leading him with a facade of confidence. "You're okay." Was all he said.

Geoff drove up to the front gates, cool as a cucumber. The guard up front was a muscular guy, real nice smile, probably pretty long for the job. "Hello, sir, can I help you?" He asked, leaning forward. "Yeah I, uh, have a message from Doctor Ryan Haywood? I'm just giving it to the lady at the front desk and then leaving." Geoff responded, holding up the letter in his hands. The guard took hold of the letter and examined it closely. After what seemed like forever, he handed it back and sent Geoff on his way.

Parking and leaving the car, Geoff went inside the facility, straight up to the woman at the front desk. She was all smiles as he approached, seemingly glad just to be there. After a short exchange, Geoff gave her the letter and then glanced around. "Anything else, sir?" She asked with her Australian accent. "Uh, yeah. Do you guys have a restroom I could use? It's a long drive and all." So she promptly pointed him to it, and Geoff went inside, checking every stall. "Come in, Ryan. Yo, asshole? Hello? I'm in the fucking bathroom." It felt like forever before the other man replied.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. You're in the bathroom now? Good. Now above the last stall should be an opening for an air vent. It'll be easy to remove, just, don't hurt yourself." Ryan explained briefly. Geoff snorted to himself, climbing on the toliet and removing the vent cover. For the next five minutes, Geoff proceeded to crawl through the small space, until Ryan told him to stop. "Alright, stay silent. Directly below you should be the security room. Brandon will probably be tired by now, it'll be the perfect time for you to knock him out. Just, don't mess up."

Geoff struggled to quietly remove the air vent, holding on to it until he himself had hit the ground, then he sat it down and crouched. With his heart beating in his ear, the brunette snuck up behind Brandon and without hesitation, started to strangle him. At first, the man struggled, legs kicking and arms grabbing for anything. Then, he stilled, and Geoff carefully released his grip, moving his unconscious body to the closet. "Sorry, bud." He mumbled, locking the door. Now it was time to shut off the cameras. With a sense of accomplishment, Geoff strode over and flipped every camera off.

"Geoff got the camera's off, let's go." Ryan announced, watching as Jack nervously stepped forward to the gate. Gavin's eyes scanned the area, but he reported nothing, so everyone assumed they'd be alright. In a second, Jack's body turned to steel and he tore a huge whole for them to pass through. "Damn. That's TEAR-ific!" Barbara joked. "Oh my god, shut the fuck up." Michael shot back, going through first, Gavin right behind him. One by one they all went in, Jack somewhat mending the gate afterwards.

"Geoff, we're heading to sector D, meet us there. Be careful." Ryan, once again, reminded him through the headset. "Pfff, D."  
"Geoffrey."  
"I heard you, I'm coming." Geoff grabbed the badge sitting on the controls and left the room, thankful no one was directly outside. He knew from the footage that sector D wasn't too far away, so it couldn't take him too long.

"Two guards 'round the corner." Gavin whispered with wide eyes. Michael stepped infront of them, eyes intense as he mentally counted down from ten. Just as the two guards came into view, the auburn charged at them, knocking them out very efficiently. Barbara ran up ahead and touched her hands to their cheeks, smiling softly. "Unconscious, but alive. Slight concussion possible, but nothing major." The others stared at her blankly. "I-Is that part of your powers?" Gavin asked shyly, The blonde shrugged, but soon nodded to answer.

"Sector D is right there, let's go." Ryan moved ahead, the most serious of them all. He had more reason than anyone else to be there, to be risking his career and his life. This meant EVERYTHING to him. "Hey, dickholes!" Geoff greeted with a lopsided grin and his usual tired eyes. "Let's get Kdin."

However, as they passed through the glass doors, separating the outside world from the horrific tests of mutilation and selfish, sickening greed; they found something unexpected.  
Or more expected than they thought.


	29. Recruitment: Kdin Jenzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh  
> two crappy updates in one night

Alarms Blared loudly.  
"Well, well...hello, there." Griffon smirked, turning on her heel to see the Hunter's arrive on the scene. Behind her, fire engulfed machines and equipment, burning and filling the room with smoke. "I do believe we're here for the same reason, correct?" Her gaze fell on Geoff as it usually did. "How the fuck...?" Geoff growled in a low, beast-like manner. "Relax, Geoff. Phoenix, we don't want to fight. We're just here to help set things right, so why not form a truce while--"  
"No fucking way!" Geoff snapped at Jack as his fists tightened. "Geoff! We are NOT doing this! I will not let you ruin things!" Jack stood his ground despite his usual timid and friendly stature. This was a side no one had seen. "A kid's LIFE is at stake here! We will not let our own selfishness KILL HIM. Let's just get him out of here and settle it after!"

"What's going on guys? What's happening?" Ray suddenly asked from back at base. All he could hear was yelling through Ryan's ear piece, and none of it was coherent.  
And that was when Michael saw Lindsay. His eyes widened, his breath hitched, and he felt weak. "Lindsay?" He meekly called to her, voice hitting a higher octave than usual. She turned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was clear the Phoenix had said nothing to her of Michael. "Oh my god..." She breathed out quietly. "Wh-what are you doing with them? With HER? You...you never came back." Lindsay looked away after hearing that, body trembling slightly.

"She told me what I am. Sh-She gave me a home, and told me the truth." Was her only explanation to be had. "That's so fucking stupid. She's a god damn psychopath! You can't TRUST her!" Michael shouted, pointing right at Griffon. "I had no where else to go! I'm fucking DISEASED!" Lindsay screamed back with all her heart. "I know what people say about Diseased, it's ingrained into us! They hate us all. They want us DEAD, Michael! Humans don't care...we're trash to them...I'm...trash..." She was very clearly crying now, but she still refused to make eye contact. Griffon gently placed her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, whispering to her gently. It was almost mother-like in nature.

"You're making a mistake." Those were Michael's last words on the matter, and as he stumbled backwards, next to Gavin, he felt the reality of things. In that moment, he saw her, and he realized something so simple, it was tragic. She was still very human, in all her imperfections and instability, she was the very symbol of humanity. A mess of hurt and confusion, ignorance and anger, she, and everyone there, was human.  
"Michael...?" Gavin whispered gently, but he received no response.

"We're wasting time." Ryan pointed out, looking to the room Kdin inevitably was held in. "He's right. Reinforcements will be coming." Monty added, gripping the handle of his sword. "Then let's get him!" Jack moved on ahead, Ryan walking right beside him. Everyone gathered around, but no one made any move to open the door. "It's locked." Griffon stated flatly. "Where the fuck is your teleporter?" Geoff snarked quickly. With a breathy laugh, Griffon faced him. "Keeping guards busy so we can actually do this."

"I don't have access to this room, my card won't work. We'll have to bust it down. Jack?" The bearded man's skin once again became steel, and he rammed the door with all his might. It dented, and so he moved back, charging at the metal util finally the entire thing collapsed and lay upon the ground inside. That was when everyone saw Kdin for the first time; strapped up to some giant machine, his lip bloody, and scars lining his body.

"Kdin!" Ryan ran forward, fingers rapidly working against a keyboard, releasing the Diseased from his bonds. He was dazed slightly, shakily getting off the contraption and stumbling over as he hit ground. Barbara hurried over to help him up, gentle hands healing open wounds still left on him. He muttered his thanks, but still had to be walked out of there. "Kdin! Thank god..." Tears began to form at the corner of Ryan's eyes, but as he reached to comfort Kdin, the man jerked away. "Kdin?"

"You...abandoned me..." His voice is small, cracked, and barely audible with all the sirens blaring in the background. "N-no, I didn't. I just...I had to find a way to get you out, but I couldn't...I needed more time and--"  
"Shut. Up! You're out of ex-excuses! You fucking...left me..." His voice had raised, but it could only go so loud. Geoff approached Kdin carefully, eyes full of pity. "Kdin, I understand you're in pain and you're angry, but you need to come with us."  
"Why in the f-fuck would I do that? Why...would I trust you...?" He spat, glaring daggers and looking ready to fight, despite Barbara still supporting most his weight.

"We're Diseased, too, Kdin. We can help you, we can give you a home." Geoff further explained in a calm and collected manner. "I don't...want ANYWHERE...near HIM." He weakly gestured to Ryan, shaking in pent up anger. "You can come with me, then. I am in no way affiliated with them." Everyone turned to Griffon, who had the most genuine look on her face. "And who are you?" He muttered after a pause. "Griffon. Humans know me as the Phoenix, however." She introduced herself, heels clicking as she stepped forward. "We are the Alphas, and we shall show the world true fear."

"She's fucking crazy, don't trust her!" Michael shouted, causing Gavin to flinch. "She wants to wipe out anyone who ISN'T Diseased!" He added quickly. "Good." Everyone grew silent at Kdin's words, even Griffon, though she began to smirk. "Wh-what?" Gavin whispered in shock. "I said...good. They're all fucking murderers, and liars, and thieves, who poke and torture whatever they don't understand. Humans are animals, monsters! They take what isn't theirs, they fucking spit on what they deem useless, and often it's one of their own! They talk shit about Diseased, and then decide they're fascinating and some kinda fucking TOOL for THEIR GAIN! They take advantage just to destroy themselves...and I am SICK of it. I'm scarred to my fucking bones...I'm done."

Ryan swallowed hard, lower lip quivering like he was some kind of child. "Kdin...you'll be SAFE now. Please, oh god, please come with us...you don't have to become a murderer yourself..." He pleaded desperately. There was another silence for what felt like minutes. "I kept thinking you'd get me out of here, Doctor Haywood. But after a month I gave that up. And after a year of bleeding, of electric shocks, and knives in my skin...I stopped crying. I stopped caring." He gently pushed Barbara away, standing on his own now. "Because the one god damn person I could trust left me there. I just...I just wanted the voices gone..."

"So go fuck yourself. Don't pretend you give a shit about me. I'm about to see the sun for the first time in years and I'm leaving all of this...and you...behind." Kdin turned around, looking to Griffon with tears running down his cheeks. "Please...get me out of here."

So the Alphas took him with them.  
And Ryan Haywood felt even more closed off from the world.


	30. Remorse For the Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that school starts on Monday for me and I didn't get to my goal with this fic  
> /sighs/ Oh well

Geoff stormed into the office room, immediately throwing his chair to the side, knocking over a pile of papers and smashing a photo frame. Jack followed closely behind and flinched at the noise. He knew he should probably say something, but instead, he simply picked up the smashed frame and regrouped the papers. Just as that was picked up, Geoff kicked Jack's chair, too, launching it into another shelf. The bearded man sighed, but went to collect those as well.  
Geoff firmly clung to his desk, head hung low. "Stop cleaning up my messes, Jack."

Jack froze, but refused to look at his friend. "Someone has to." He mumbled in response. A soft, unsettling chuckle left Geoff's lips. "I can fucking take care of myself. I'm not a god damn child." Jack swallowed hard, setting down the papers, figuring he could come back later. "You're acting like one. Throwing a fucking temper tantrum." It almost seemed Geoff had no comeback for that, until he lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder, shooting the other the most terrifying glare. "Shut the fuck up, man. Do you even give a shit about what just happened?!" Jack, too, glanced over, sad, soft eyes staring back. "What do you think?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone...I need a minute." Geoff once again hung his head, body shaking slightly. "You can't hide all of your problems, why don't we just talk about this?" Jack slowly made his way over, but knew better than to try and reach out for him. After all, he knew him pretty god damn well at this point. "Why?" Geoff stood up straight, fists clenched. "Cause I'm starting to think about all of this! I'm finally thinking, maybe she's right! Maybe humans are the fucking problem, maybe there's no point in struggling anymore, cause they'll never understand...they'll never fucking listen!" His hand was raised, a finger jabbing Jack in the chest. "Is that enough talking for you?"

Within the minute, Jack left Geoff alone in the office, closing the door behind him. Weakly, he wiped at his eyes and walked into the kitchen. At the table sat Michael, his head in his hands. Upon hearing the other enter the room, he looked up, muttering a small greeting. "How are you holding up?" Jack asked as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Michael shrugged. "Eh...you know." Was all he could manage. "Did I...did I ever tell you about my nightmares?" Jack suddenly brought up. There was a pause before Michael replied with 'no'.  
"I figured as much. Maybe I'll tell you one day." Without anything more, Jack left, shoes softly clicking against the tile.

"Hey, Jack..." Gavin said as he passed the older man. Into the kitchen he went, faintly smiling at Michael, who had returned to his initial position and couldn't even see the smile. "Michael?" The Brit sat down across from him, head lowered so he could try and peek at his face. "Hey, Gav." He finally answered. "What's up?"  
"Barbara wants to check up on you. Just in case, ya know..." With a sigh, Michael stood up, eyes cast down. "Alright, thanks. I'll go find her."  
"In her room."  
"Kay."

***

"It's all on the news, ya know." Joel had his head peeked into the main computer room, a thumb jerked in the direction of the living room. Griffon leaned back in her chair, tilting her head back to see her friend. "Really? How soon..." She swivelled the chair around and stood to follow Joel. Inside the living room, Monty was leaned up against one of the walls, sharpening his blade. Griffon sat on the couch with Joel, crossing her left leg over her right. "They're even calling the Hunters dangerous now. Bunch of losers are too scared to even make the arrest. Funny, right?" Joel began explaining, turning up the volume. All that he received was a hum in response.

"Today at the CDDC, a large group of Diseased attacked, attempting to free one of their own. As you can see behind me, a large fire burned down a majority of the back part of the building, and even now, the Fire Department is attempting to keep it from burning further. No footage is released for the public to see yet, but when it is permitted, you can be sure we'll share it with the people right away. Coming up later, an interview with the front gate security guard, Blaine Gibson and the front office secretary, Caiti Ward."

The news suddenly turned to commercials, leaving the trio to think to themselves. "This is a victory, boys. The world is learning, we are an example. Excellent work, today. I'm going to check up on Lindsay, Kdin, and Kerry real quick, call me back if something interesting comes up." Joel gave her a thumbs up, Monty simply nodding a few times.

***

It had been hours now since they had returned home and Geoff still refused to leave the office. Ryan, on the other hand, refused to leave the basement, searching through files and occupying his thoughts with work only. Jack recognized these as their methods of coping, but still he realized, it wasn't exactly the best for them. He paced around the house, eventually stopping in the kitchen again, feeling the urge to just scream at the top of his lungs. That wasn't him, though, he wasn't angry, he wasn't bitter. If anything, he had to be the opposite, just to be sure everyone could stay in one piece, that was his job. Even if generally everyone liked Geoff better, Jack took pride in remaining a stable, quiet listener. He was there for them, even when they didn't want him.

Outside, Michael sat on the steps, staring out at the far off gate, expecting police or news reporters to be gathered against it at any moment. There was no one, though, and he wondered if they were just scared. That was an odd thought, that they were too scared to point and laugh, too scared to put things right. That's how people were, though, afraid of the unknown. "Dude, what the fuck happened there?" Ray suddenly came out, face serious. "No one will tell me anything."  
"It went to shit. The Phoenix was there and...it just got all fucked up." Michael muttered bitterly, standing up a moment later.

"Damn. I'm sorry, man. So the guy, Kdin...he's--"  
"He went with her. Said humans deserve to die and just..." Michael trailed off, shaking his head. "He fucking turned his back on Ryan and just kinda gave up."  
"Can you really blame him, though?" Ray asked quietly, leaning against the garage door. "What?" Michael growled, turning to his friend. "I'm just saying, can you honestly expect him to do much else? Humans kinda are shitty, it's the facts. I don't blame him for going with the Phoenix, not in those circumstances. Humans did it to him--" Michael suddenly shoved him up against the garage, holding him by the collar of his hoodie. Their faces were an inch apart, Ray's eyes wide and Michael's squinted.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up! Don't fucking talk like We're not human! We're NOT fucking different!" Michael was breathing heavily, hands shaking and his voice low. "Look around us, Michael! We're OUTCASTS! Obviously we aren't the fucking same!" Ray shot back, struggling to get free of the auburn's grip. "SHUT UP!"  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Michael began to count backwards from ten, Ray struggling even more. "Five...four...three...two--" Just as he was about to lose it, something stopped him.  
"One." His entire body softened and as he opened his eyes and looked toward the voice, he saw Gavin, near tears.

Michael let go of Ray, backing away in stumbled movements. That was when he began to cry, and Gavin rushed to comfort him.

***

It was three in the morning when everyone had gone to bed, all except Jack, who sat in the living room with solemn eyes staring at the repeat of the news. They were branded monsters now, and with nothing to show for all their effort. They fucked up. He fucked up.

A knock at the door startled him, and as he went to open it, he most certainly hadn't expected a young man, bundled up in winter clothing and skin as pale as the moon. "I-Is this the Hunter's? I, uh, heard on the news a-and..." He stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I'm Miles Luna...I just need somewhere safe to stay.."


	31. Hunter Recruitment: Miles Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three freaking people joined the Alphas, here we are  
> Also, sorry...it's a short chapter, cause yeah

The coffee pot hummed in the near-silence, generating a warmth, although it really hadn't been the coldest day. Jack glanced back at the kitchen table, briefly watching Miles as he clung weakly to himself, shaking his knee in obvious discomfort. Like he had noticed earlier, the kid was still pale, eyes wide and brows furrowed. "Would you, uh...like some coffee?" Jack whispered gently. Miles looked up immediately, probably just disoriented from the walk here. "Coffee? Uh, yeah, sure. That'd be awesome. Thanks." He spoke at a rather fast pace, ending sentences abruptly, just to add on more, unnecessary words.

As Jack gently set the cup of coffee infront of Miles, he felt a chill come over him, and he quickly retracted his hand. "Why don't you...start from the beginning?" He took a seat across from Miles, sipping at his drink casually. One gloved hand was reached out, and the brunette shakily brought his own to his lips. After cringing at the heat of it, he set it back down and cleared his throat. "L-Like I said, I'm Miles and, uh, I just...I just ran from home." His voice cracked at the last word. "I'm Diseased...but I only found that out recently when my, uh...powers...when they kinda came up randomly." He cleared his throat once more.

"What is it exactly that you can do?" Jack prompted before drinking more coffee. "Let me give you a hint: I tried to kiss my girlfriend for the first time and gave her hypothermia." The other deadpanned, clearly unamused with the whole thing. "You can control ice? I guess that explains the clothing." A sarcastic chuckle escaped from Miles. "Yeah, well...since then, everything I touch...i-it just freezes." He shyly looked away, tugging at his scarf and pulling down his gloves further. "So...you left home after your powers just kinda...happened?" Jack wasn't sure why he had made the coffee, he was bound to stay up for hours longer anyway, but now it sat, forgotten.

"I knew my parents wouldn't accept me, not after that. I had heard about you guys, and I need somewhere I can stay, until the cure is finished. I'm really sorry...I didn't think I'd get here so late." Miles shrunk down, shoulders tightening as he attempted to hide away behind his scarf. "I was awake anyway. Hell, if you had come by earlier, it wouldn't have been the best." Jack smiled half-heartidly, trying to give comfort to Miles. He, on the other hand, was more interested in Jack's statement. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't know how much they're saying on the news, but...we messed up...we failed at something very important. So now, some of us are a bit...lost."

"Lost?" Miles repeated in question. "Yeah, lost. They're struggling to grip reality, they're trying desperately to cling to...some kinda fucking hope. Everything's a bit of a mess and, well...I can't fix it." Jack crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair and silently cursing himself. "Why not?" Another push from Miles to keep talking. "Let's just say...I was asked to stop cleaning up messes."

***

_Jack screamed as he shot out of bed, throwing the covers off of him and nearly stumbling over into the lamp just to the side of his bed. Eventually, he realized where he was, what he was doing, and everything pieced back together just in time for Geoff to rush in. "Jack! Dude, are you okay?!" Funny, how he was in the room down the hall and down the stairs, yet he ran to Jack every time. Every time._   
_"I'm...I'm fine. Just another god damn nightmare." He struggled to catch his breath, eyes darting around the room as if this wasn't real enough yet._

_"Oh. Okay." Geoff weakly replied, gripping the door handle as he went to leave. However, he paused just a moment, looking back over his at his friend. "When are you going to tell me about them?" Was his stern question, intense focus making Jack uneasy. "Y-You know what I say, Geoff..."_   
_"Yeah, yeah...if you talk about a nightmare, it comes true. Fine. Just...try and get some sleep...asshole." He smirked on his way out, shutting the door softly behind him. Jack smiled in return, smiled until tears flooded his eyes and he couldn't see anymore._   
_Geoff was Mr. Routine, and they shared almost that exact same conversation every night. Maybe he would just stop sleeping as much...stop bothering Geoff as much._

***

"Why aren't you asleep?" Miles wondered aloud, gaining a bit of comfort in the unfamiliar environment. "I have these nightmares...every night. It used to be that I'd have it once, wake up screaming, and my best friend would come to check on me. Funny...he doesn't come anymore."


	32. Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! School had just started and I wanted to be focused on it, so yeah :'D But hey, here's an update as we begin to come closer to the final chapters

Ryan's eyes suddenly flew open as he heard an unfamiliar voice upstairs. His breathing then returning to normal, he stood from the chair he had been sleeping in and slowly stared at the monitor. "What was I...?" Through tired eyes, the doctor looked carefully, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he was going to research. A name. Something about a name. The exact details remained foggy, obviously, so he shrugged it off, harshly shoving the chair away and shaking his head. It had to be fairly early out, and the last thing he wanted to do was go up there just to fake a smile to other fake smiles.

They were failures, and no amount of unbridled enthusiasm and optimism were going to change that. So, Ryan turned away from the stairs, choosing to exit through the garage. He needed his space, some time to just sort through these convoluted feelings and to just get his head on straight. The world as he knew it was changing quickly, and from what he knew of the CDDC, it was only going to become worse for the Diseased. The last thing he needed was to see their broken eyes as Gavin would undoubtedly explain what was on the news. Ryan left the mansion, no note, no goodbyes.

And just as predictions went, Gavin sat in bed upstairs, mortified by what he saw on TV. "Oh...bloody hell..." He whispered, voice cracking under the intensity of the emotions. He jumped from his bed, banging his fist against the wall to get someone's attention, anyone's. Michael came bursting through the door seconds later, looking pissed until he realized Gavin was nearly panicking. Ray and Barbara soon followed behind, entering only to watch the news with the other two, everyone's face stuck with disbelief.  
"They can't..." Barbara muttered bitterly.

Gavin shoved his face into Michael's shoulder, refusing to look any longer, but he could hear the anchor all the same. "This is fucking bullshit! BULLSHIT!" Ray snapped, as he threw his hands up and walked away. "I'm telling you, they can't!" Barbara was louder this time, firmer. "Face the facts, Dunkelman! They can. They will. Welcome to reality!" The Puerto Rican was beyond livid, glaring daggers at everything in the room. "You're wrong, Ray! The people won't let this happen, it's! It's inhumane!" She fought back harder, clear desperation controlling her. There was no convincing the other's, however. "They don't think of us as humans, Barbara." Gavin finally whispered.

"What's that?" Miles asked Jack as the two could hear the commotion upstairs. "Nothing good..." Jack stood up, hastily shoving the chair under the table. "Geoff! I need your help!" He yelled, despite believing the other man would come. With the new recruit right behind him, the two hurried up to the next floor and rushed straight to Gavin's room, where face's of fear greeted them. "Guys...?" Jack carefully accepted when Barbara hugged him, and he, too, glanced at the TV. "Oh no..."

"---the signing of this law, many believe Diseased will no longer be of threat to humans. It has been made clear that they simply are a hostile species and bigger steps must be taken. In basic terms, this law will separate Diseased and humans for good, giving us back our safety and our sense of security."

That was when everyone noticed Geoff come in, all tired eyes and pale complexion. "What the fuck did I tell you, Gavin?" He asked in a low, threatening voice. When the Brit offered no reply, he stepped closer. "ANSWER ME." He demanded. Though he flinched, Gavin still stood his ground. "N-No...news..."  
"AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Within the very second Geoff went to lay a hand on Gavin, Jack yanked him backwards and slammed him against the wooden dresser by the door. Geoff, completely caught off guard, stared up at Jack and groaned in pain. "Go." Was all Jack said.

***

"What if the Hunter's are right?" Kerry mused aloud, staring up at the ceiling. "What do you mean?" Lindsay prompted him further, her eyes almost perpetually sad. "Like, from what I've heard about that Jack guy...he seems so confident that, maybe we can all be seen as equal...and that shit can work out, ya know? Maybe it's stupid, but...I wish I could've been with you guys when you saw them. I just want the option to hear both sides." The blonde explained, sitting up to actually look at the other. Lindsay stared back blankly, seemingly with no response.

"You sound just like him."  
"Who?"  
"Michael." The name fell from her lips with a sense of regret as she finally let the Auburn's words sink in. "That sounds like something he'd want to say. I think he believes that Diseased and Humans aren't so different, really. I kinda wonder if he's right."

"It's now or never, Griffon. We have to move on to our final plan." Joel shouted as he changed the giant monitor to the news. The fire-user's eyes widened and while she would usually be pleased with such information, she felt her heart drop. "It's happening already, they're gonna fucking kill us all." He spat next with so much hate in his voice. "You're right. We can't continue to stall, we need to rally our forces, and we need to take over. This can't happen, not to our kind."


	33. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE, SO SORRY  
> It's my senior year, I'm quite stressed out  
> And I got a boyfriend, oops  
> These things eat up time  
> And then I kinda had no inspiration I guess  
> But here I am!

Geoff stared up at Jack with the most hurt expression anyone had ever seen him give. It was a quiet moment, no one daring to speak or move an inch. Jack's chest rose and fell with every angry intake of air, fists clenched and eyes squinted, though behind them was the same hurt Geoff was feeling. "I said...go." His repeated statement received no reply, however. Geoff sprang up from his position and tackled the other man, hurdling both of them against the opposite wall, knocking over the lamp there. Barbara suddenly bolted from the room, leaving the others to watch in horror.

Jack regained the upper ground soon after, gripping Geoff's wrists harshly as he threw him into Gavin's TV. The loud crash caused everyone to flinch and back away, Gavin hiding in Michael's shoulder. Geoff still managed to get up, though there was a rather obvious gash on his back. Without a second thought, he ran up and threw a punch at Jack, but barely missed when the other moved out of the way.  
"Fucking STOP!" Ray screamed, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do. Jack and Geoff were already in too far with this, a year of pent up anger, this would go on for awhile.

The two were once again fighting for dominance, Jack holding Geoff back from swinging at him again. "Why the fuck aren't you using your powers, huh? Think I can't fucking handle it? Are you really that god damn soft?" The brunette growled, obviously trying to egg the other on. Jack scoffed at that. "We both know you wouldn't be able to fight me if I used 'em. I may be soft, Geoff, but you're fucking weak!" Jack kneed him in the stomach and watched as he stumbled back and just as he went to land another hit, everything got colder.

A wall of ice stopped him, and as he turned to look at the cause, he noticed it was more than just one wall, it was an entire box.  
Outside Miles stood, outstretched, ungloved hand shaking. Geoff had been put in a similar prison of ice, still clutching him stomach. "I'm sorry! I-I just! Fuck, sorry!" Miles backed away, apologizing profusely over and over. "It's okay, it's alright, dude, you did the right thing." Ray kept telling him, but his words seemed to mean nothing. That was when Barbara returned, a distraught look upon her face. "Barb? What's wrong?" Michael asked quickly when she came in. The blonde swallowed hard, a hand gently gripping her own head. "Doctor Haywood...he's...I can't find him?" It was phrased like a question, like she had to ask if she was correct.

Jack sat down on the floor, brows furrowed as he tried hard to hear what was being said outside, but the ice was almost soundproof. "What the fuck was I doing?" He muttered to himself. It was a valid question. "I could've...he might've...he can't use his powers anymore, he'll destroy himself." His head fell into his hands and he took a shakey breath. "God I fucked up. I'm not...I'm not allowed to be angry. I CAN'T be that way." Muffled talking outside continued on for awhile more, and Jack just waited, although he could easily get out.

In the other box of ice, Geoff laid back, staring where the ceiling would usually be. He was sick of this, sick of how powerless he was to do anything, even how he couldn't fight Jack back. Weak. That's what he said. With every ounce of him, he knew his friend was right, he was weak, incapable of taking care of anything. The entire world hated them, hated with a passion and feared with a vengeance. He wanted to fight back, but he was too weak to even stand.  
The Phoenix had the right idea, to join together, to burn it all. Geoff just didn't like believing it was the right way.

The sound of shattering made his head pop up, but he found that he was still stuck and figured they freed Jack, instead.  
And correct he was.  
Jack peeked out from behind his hands and looked at them with an expression that simply read 'sorry'. Michael came forward and offered his hand, helping the bearded man up fom the floor. "Ryan's gone." He muttered sadly. "We can't find him anywhere. And there's no note or any sign of where the hell he went or even why the fuck he's gone..." Michael continued bitterly. "I think he's ditching us."  
Ray came forward now, a scared Miles behind him. "We didn't want to let Geoff out cause...he started it and..." His words ended there and he trailed off, like he was too worried to finish his thought.

"Jack, we need to find him." Barbara stood tall, the most calm and level-headed of anyone there. "I have a bad feeling that things are just going to get worse. I mean, with this bill they're trying to pass, with our exposure on the news, with the Phoenix still out there, planning who knows what!" She took a deep breath, collecting herself. "She knows she's running out of time, just like we are. There's no fucking way she's not going to finish it all off, and if we're divided, even just a little, we can't beat her."  
Everyone stilled, listening closely.  
"You're right. You're absolutely right. I might know where he is..." Jack said as he started for the door.


	34. Hunter Mission: Find Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness sorry I'm not great at updating  
> And that it's all a bunch of sad stuff  
> Inspired by a piano piece "Cold" - Jorge Méndez

Geoff shivered inside the prison of ice, his back leaned up against the one wall. His pale eyes didn't blink, didn't even move for long periods of time, until finally he couldn't hold it in anymore and he let out a powerful, heartfelt scream. It lasted awhile, slowly transitioning into a harsh sob. No one was around to hear, however, as all of the Hunters had left to search for the missing Ryan. Another scream as his fist collided with floor and his body sank down lower. "Fuck...what's the point?" Was all he could muster in words. Suddenly, a warmth began to spread around him, and all at once, the ice shattered.

Standing infront of him was Griffon, a solemn expression across her face. She most certainly didn't seem in the mood for conflict. Geoff furiously wiped at his eyes and waited for her move. "I see things aren't...well." She whispered, offering a delicate hand. The brunette took it, now on his feet. "I'm not here to fight. I came to warn you." She added ominously. "Why the fuck would you want to warn me?" Geoff spat, though his intimidation was hurt with his cracked voice. "Because I can see it in you, Geoff. You know there's a war, and it's not just between the Hunters and the Alphas. Humans and Diseased have been locked in a stalemate until now, a cold war. There's no more time left for impertinent diplomacy and passive aggressive movements. I'm going to end this soon." Griffon remained serious in her tone, still refusing to release the other's hand.

"How?" Geoff asked in an all-too-eager response. "That's not for you to know...yet. You first must decide, Geoff. There's been so much bloodshed, on mostly our side. Lives have been ruined simply with the utterance of a word and sometimes it's behind their back, kept hush in records by humans, the kind that have no business with these secrets. This is torture, by those who deserve no such power over us. There's no good in them. So why do you remain allied with those who hope to kill you in your sleep?" Silence filled the room.

When Jack could see Ryan in the distance, he ceased his jogging and slowed to a walk. With his footsteps easily heard in the abandoned street, he knew Ryan was aware of his arrival. The street itself was eerie, with buildings set to be demolished, all mold and decrepit wood. Bricks were scattered and glass spread throughout the walkways. And to the left, just up ahead, was a spot Jack knew all too well. Still, he approached slowly, throat tightening already. "When you're young, you're either ambitious or misguided. No one tells you the difference, however." Ryan's voice boomed, bitterness lining the words.

"Wh-what?" The bearded man prompted. "Ever since I was a child, ever since meeting you and Geoff, right here...I dreamed of a cure to your suffering. So I went on and spent my life towards a seemingly impossible goal. I couldn't take the god damn PAIN in your eyes as everyone you knew tried to HURT you. In those files, those stories, all of the trauma!" Ryan turned, shaking his head as he gave Jack an intense look. "I couldn't keep going. How do you do it? How do you hold onto your silly fantasies and your optimism? How do you keep faith in humans? Everything Kdin said, it was all true! My species is an abomination, murderers. So how?" Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Jack smiled through his own tears, gently putting his hands in his pockets. "Motivation is a two-way street, Ryan. You are the one who gives me hope. You're the one who let me have faith in non-gifted individuals. I saw in you good and only that, and I began to see good in everyone, no matter their ignorance. There aren't two species, Ryan, you should know that. There is no 'us' and there is no 'them'. Just people. Humans. Whether we realize it or not, we're all capable of amazing and equally devastating things. With powers...with weapons...there is no difference. Nothing is inherently dangerous or evil, we are all born and we live. Humans survive as they best know how, and sometimes the best is...just the worst. Because of non-gifted like you, Ryan, I believe we can all survive. Because no one deserves to die."

"Think it over, Geoff. You don't have much time, however." Griffon touched his shoulder, completely heartfelt, before leaving the room. Geoff let out a shaky breath and sat on Gavin's bed. It was clear that there was a line drawn, that he stood on it like a tightrope walker, tipping over every once in awhile. Good and evil could never be satisfactory words for these sides, because there was no such thing. Morals, just common morals. He was sick of that shit, tired of following what was determined to be the right thing and casting aside his own thoughts, but still.  
How could he just abandon Jack? Gavin? Everyone else?  
However he recalled, they left him. And just as he teetered onto one side, he found himself balanced on the tightrope.


	35. Final Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrryyy i'm inconsistent  
> but hey I got a laptop  
> So I can hopefully update more often??

TWENTY FOUR HOURS IN THE FUTURE

Jack's jaw clenched and he felt as the world began to collapse around him. This was what it came to? This mess? After all the effort, after every little step they all struggled to take? His head hurt; his limbs as well. Though nothing hurt quite as much as his heart. This wasn't the end in any physical sense, no. This was the end of  _them._ The end of everything they worked for. "Jack..?" The bearded man's head snapped up, but all he held in him was bitterness and hurt. "No. Stop. I don't want you to speak to me right now. They're dead. You fucking caused this."

There's fire everywhere, the building engulfed. Not too far from the stand off,  _he_ cried and cried, but nothing would change the facts, and there was no going back. It broke Jack's heart, and he wanted to give in so badly, to just forgive and forget like he always did, but this time was too far. It was taking every bit of him to not cry himself.

PRESENT DAY

As Jack stared down Geoff, he felt all his previous anger return, but he couldn't bring himself to move even an inch. Ryan was behind him, just about ready to grab Jack's arm if needed. Nothing happened, however, just staring between the two men, and as the other's returned, they, too, joined in the uncomfortable silence of the room. Gavin held onto Michael for dear life, hiding behind his larger mass as best he could. After all, his last interaction with Geoff had not gone well. Finally, with his voice cracking more so than ever before, Geoff spoke up, eyes immediately hitting the floor. "You shouldn't have let them out of this house." He received no response to his statement. The silence remained, feeling heavier and heavier on his lungs, like it was suffocating the very life out of him. This was true horror. "I fucked up. We all did. You can't just brush aside the god damn SHIT you all have done in your life and tell me my recent mistakes are unforgivable. Jack, you're no fucking saint, and Ryan, neither are you. We all ruin shit, but we fucking FIX it and own up to it. Consider this...what's happening right fucking now, my admitting to guilt. I was in the wrong. We can move on and fix this shit. Fix what's happening to the world." Still no response. Geoff felt his blood boil. "Come the FUCK on, Jack. Look around you. Am I really the fucking enemy?" His volume only increased as the silence grew stronger. "Who...is the enemy?" Jack muttered.

This caught everyone off guard, Geoff especially. He wracked his mind for the answer, for some kinda explanation. Was it just a trick question? What response did he really want? Finally, after spending nearly a minute standing there, he had it. "The Alphas." Was his reply. Another long, drawn out pause came to be before Jack shook his head and sighed. "You don't really believe that, do you? Fuck, I mean, I grew up with you, Geoff, I know when you're lying! You've always seen humans as the enemy, ever since we were kids, ever since your fath--"  
"SHUT UP!" Geoff snapped, body shaking in anger. Gavin yelped in fear and clung even harder to Michael. "Don't. You. Fucking. DARE, Pattillo!" The use of his last name gave a shiver of cold to Jack. He didn't like the distance that was being formed here. "You have to learn to let go, Geoff. He was a bastard, not everyone is like that." The bearded man argued further, testing the waters, so to speak. "He was the devil him-fucking-self! Doesn't mean other humans are much better. You were there, too. The mob that formed. All shouting at us as if we were rabid dogs who raided their trash! We were PEOPLE....fucking CHILDREN. They tried to MURDER us." Geoff was openly sobbing, jabbing a finger in Jack's general direction.

The tension had reached its climax and no one knew what to do to stop it. Two childhood friends, practically brothers, who looked about ready to murder each other. "They were scared and confused, you can't really blame them..." Jack whispered, trying to remain calm in contrast to Geoff's unbridled rage.  "What the FUCK are you saying? WE WERE SCARED. Open your god damned eyes! Remember what they called us...what they STILL call us, what they DID to us and how they HURT us! You aren't even being the bigger man here, Jack, you're being an idiot. You can't just look away and pretend it didn't happen..." His voice got weaker as he went on, until it was just barely audible. This was getting to him, just as it was affecting all the others.

"Geoff..." Jack meekly responded, desperately trying to make eye contact, but his eyes continued to fall to the floor. "I'm not fucking done! I don't give a shit if it's your fucking coping method or whatever...and I don't give a shit if your staying up for twenty hours at a time is another one of your methods...you're not just hurting yourself by rejecting the idea of humans being the issue, you're hurting me. Hurting our people." Geoff had interrupted again, but Jack was determined. "Geoff." His voice wasn't much stronger, but he tried. "I'm starting to wonder why we fucking bothered with all this superhero bullshit to change the world when we should've been doing...I don't know, something BETTER." The tattooed man growled out.

"Geoff!"

This time, he shut up, watched and waited for Jack to speak up again. "I never told you my nightmares. I should have. Maybe then, things would be different, but that's too late now. It's all too late except for one thing we still have a chance to do...cause I messed up a lot, too, I know. Geoff, I tried my best, but I'm only human, no matter what anyone says...that's part of a human, right? Mistakes. I-I digress, though. Geoff...I want you to stay around, I really do, but I w-won't force you to stay...if you'd be happier on your own..." He trailed off, but quickly shook his head and got back on track. "I should've told you so much, Geoff. I really meant to tell you everything, but it never felt like I could. You had too many scars to listen to tales of mine..." Another silence. "Do this for these kids, please. The ones you've saved and sheltered. The Alpha's are planning an attack to stop the bill, I'm sure of it...we need you to help stop them. Please...stay for that long."

"...Alright." Geoff nodded once.


End file.
